Life As Adults
by Sweet June Rain
Summary: Let's face it, Life still goes on after High School. The story of four friends making their way through life as grown ups. the story doesn't really follow a timeline, just random spots in their lives. This is the Sequel of High School life. enjoy! (OOC, OCs, AU, It's a Babe, and there will be lots of Smut, Smut, Smut! because lets face it...grown ups do do the deed!...)
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel of High School Life, It can be read without reading the story. Enjoy!

not mine, etc. etc.

Life As Adults

Stephanie let out a sound, sitting in the back booth of the bar her and her friends frequented. She leaned back in the leather plush seat and closed her eyes, willing the waitress to come back quickly, so she could get her beer. If she had thought High School life was hell, being an adult was the seventh layer of hell. Bills, career, husband and family to deal with, and there's no room to run into to hide away from the world, not when your husband has a key to the door.

When Heidi and Diesel left to go train to become agents, that had left Stephanie with only Ricky, who would have been leaving at the end of the school year for the military. She hadn't like the thought of being alone for a hwole school year, so she had buckled down, studied hard, and went graduated when Ricky did, by taking online classes, night classes, the works. When Stephanie graduated she had gotten a full scholarship to Rutgers. She went to Rutgers for business and communications. She now worked at a hot radio station in New York City, which is where she and Ricky lived now, along with Heidi and Diesel. Ricky was part of the Special Ops and had worked his way up to become a Captain. Most of the year he was home, but for a few weeks out of the years, he was gone on missions. Heidi was gone most of the year for Tennis and Diesel traveled with her. It wasn't so bad, because most of the time, Stephanie and Ricky traveled with them to the matches. When they were home, though, they always came to this small bar in Soho

"Geez," A voice commented from close by, "You look tired, Steph, I got you a beer."

Stephanie looked up and saw Heidi, holding a beer and a wine glass, filled to the brim with Pink wine. Stephanie smiled at her friend and said, "You know how to turn a girl's bad day into something good."

Heidi sat down beside Stephanie and asked, "Aww what's wrong, Steph, Ricky has to go back out on a mission? You can stay with us, until he gets back from this one."

Stephanie waved Heidi off saying, "No, it's just…it sucks being an adult sometimes, I really hate being 25."

"You were saying the same thing to me, when you were 17, and going through senior year alone, and what did you do to rectify that problem?"

"I graduated in the summer before senior year, and went off to college." Stephanie said cupping her face, and sipping her beer, "I can't graduate from adulthood, it blows…."

Heidi nodded her head and looked up and out the front window of their watering hole. She could see her husband, Diesel, outside talking to Stephanie's husband, Ricky. It seemed to be a deep conversation, because their heads were down, and their arms were crossed. They were even leaning on Ricky's baby, a black Turbo 911 Porsche. Ricky wouldn't even let them stare at it for more than 5 seconds.

"Geez, looks like you're not the only one who finds adulthood to be full of bullshit," Heidi commented to Stephanie, "What's going on?"

"Well, me and Ricky were talking about children, because Papi, and Daddy have been pressuring us for a grandchild," Stephanie said making Heidi lean back from her, her face etched with horror.

"What is wrong with those two?!" Heidi asked, before she slid back to Stephanie, sipping her wine, "You know you're deathly allergic to children."

"I know, but Ricky's all for it," Stephanie said, looking over to Heidi, "And, I really don't want to get all fat from gaining weight and carrying a human that will grow into the size of a watermelon."

Heidi nodded her head, and said, "Daddy Validimir asked when Diesel and I were going to give him a grandson, I told him he better be prepared for carrying it, because I wasn't carrying it."

Stephanie choked on her beer, as the laughter came up, "Heidi, you didn't!"

"I said it, and he was quiet the rest of the family dinner, Deda seemed to have wanted to join Maxim's banter for a grandchild, but I had stopped that real fast." Heidi said, putting her wine glass down, "I can't have a child, I'm the number one tennis player in the world, and a top unmentionable, and a baby would curb my lifestyle. Which is why Diesel and I by Lifestyles condoms."

"What does Diesel think about children?" Stephanie asked, Heidi who thanked the waitress for bringing the bottle of wine and a round of beers.

"He likes the idea of children, but he doesn't want them either, he wants to wait until we're older," Heidi said looking out the front window to her husband, "He said the right thing, I would have made him a miserable man, if he didn't say what he did."

Stephanie sighed, chugging her beer, "I really, really don't want children, but Ricky's all for it, what can I do to make him see that waiting would be a good idea?"

"I don't know," Heidi said, just as the men came inside the bar from their powwow, "Here they come, act natural."

Diesel sat beside Heidi, kissing her head, while, Ricky sat beside Stephanie, kissing her cheek. They each took a beer, and sipped it slowly, both of them silent.

"So…babies," Heidi said looking down at her wine, "Babies, they're a lot of work."

"They sure are," Diesel said, sipping his beer, "You gotta feed them…"

"They smell when they poop," Heidi said, making a face, "Remember when your niece, Isabella was a baby, all she did was cry, and poop, looking like a red blob."

"And when you have them, you can't go out at nights with us, like when we come out every Friday night for clubbing or going out to dinner." Diesel said looking forlorn, "They're a drain on your money…."

Stephanie felt her face drain of blood. She turned to Ricky and saw his blank mask on his face, his eyes bright.

"Papi and Daddy are smoking something bad, who needs kids?!" Stephanie asked, chugging her beer, "Besides, we can't travel when we have kids, or we have to go to Disney world, or someplace cheesy and lame."

"Babe," Ricky said with a smile, "Maybe we can wait, until we're older, 25 is a bit young for children, besides Papi and your dad have grandchildren to spoil already."

"Right," Stephanie said with a smile, kissing her husband, "He does, doesn't he?"

Heidi and Diesel smiled, and the four dove into a conversation about other trivial things.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Children," Heidi said leaning back in the car seat, "Are a burden, glad we're not having any children, right Diesel?"

Diesel nodded his head and said with a smile, "Glad you're pumped up with birth control, Kitten, we'd have a problem if you weren't.

Heidi lifted her head up and gave Diesel a look, "Diesel, I've been on antibiotics for the last two weeks, remember I had caught a bacterial infection, and I said that if we had sex, we needed to get condoms, the antibiotics mess with the birth control."

Diesel slammed on the brakes and turned to Heidi, "Heidi, I've been barebacking you…..Heidi….Heidi….._Heidi_…."

Diesel did an illegal U-Turn and made a beeline to the 24 hour CVS. The couple grabbed several pregnancy tests, paid with them with cash and then drove back to their home.

Diesel paced the bathroom floor, looking over to the sink, where a line of white pregnancy sticks lay, waiting to tell them their fate. Heidi sat on the toilet seat, looking at her husband, if she was pregnant….she would have to put Tennis aside and her job, just to take care of a baby!

Diesel turned to Heidi, as the timer went off, indicating that the sticks had sat long enough, it was time to tell the two of their fates.

Heidi grabbed Diesel's hand and said, "Are you ready, Diesel?" looking at the line of white sticks.

"Not really, Kitten, but we have to," Diesel said, and together the two peered down at the white sticks.

Heidi felt her stomach clench up and then she said in a whisper, "I'm…" looking down at the sticks "I'm not pregnant," Heidi sighed, slouching on the sink of the bathroom counter, the 500 pound gorilla off her back, "I'm not pregnant."

Diesel let out a sound of joy, saying, "You are not-OUCH!" Diesel rubbed the area on his arm where Heidi punched him, "Kitten, why you gotta hurt me like that baby, you know we do that stuff in the 'basement'."

"You piece of shit, I told you to get condoms!" Heidi raged, slapping Diesel's chest, "Are you trying to knock me up?!"

Diesel rubbed his chest, grabbing Heidi's failing wrists, "Kitten, I'm sorry, I forgot baby, it's my fault, I almost got you pregnant, I make no excuses."

Heidi deflated and leaned into Diesel's chest, "Well, you're lucky, you piece of shit, I'm not ready to give up my childless life, besides, we have a trip planned with Stephanie and Ricky to the Fiji Isles at the end of this week, I know we're going to have fun, getting pissed drunk, sleeping on the beach, making love in the waves….we can't just pack up and vacation, if I get pregnant. "

Diesel groaned, feeling his penis fill get hard. Heidi smiled, and grabbed him through his jeans. Heidi got up on her tippy toes, and kissed Diesel, and then sauntered out the bathroom saying, "I'll be down in the 'basement,' waiting for you…"

Diesel growled, tossing out the used pregnancy tests and running to catch up to Heidi.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie snuggled into Ricky's side, breathing roughly and covered in sweat. Ricky smiled, looking down at Stephanie, "Satisfied?"

"Yes, I am," Stephanie purred kissing Ricky on his lips, before she lay back down on the bed, "is it just me, or has the sex gotten better, as we've gotten older?"

"It has gotten better, Babe," Ricky said wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist, "We know each other's bodies and we know what pushes our button, what turns us on."

Stephanie smiled and then lifted herself up to look down at Ricky, "Are you excited about the trip to Fiji? We've been planning it for a whole damn year!"

Ricky smiled and said, running a hand through Stephanie's hair, "Babe, I'm excited, a whole week away from it all, with good friends, on an island paradise."

"Are you sure it's okay for you to be going on vacation, you could be called to go into the wind," Stephanie said sitting up in their king sized bed, "You know they call at the weirdest time."

"Babe I'm offline, until the end of our trip." Ricky said, turning the lights on the bedside table, "I promise you, I just want it to be about you me, and the beautiful water and sands."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Good," laying back down on Ricky's chest, "So did you talk to Tank about opening up that company of yours?"

Ricky sat up in the bed, humming softly. Tank had called him a few days back about opening a security firm back in Trenton. It had been an excellent idea, the security industry had seen a rise, and Ricky and Tank had wanted to dip their fingers into it. Tank had suggested that they open one firm, just to see how they would fair. The staring cost was astronomical, but they had the money. They didn't risk their lives to hunt for terrorists for pennies. Ricky had enough money to last him for several lifetimes. When he had said that he wanted to make sure that Stephanie and Him never had to go without, he had meant it. He would see if several of his army buddies would like to join up and get a good job at Rangeman.

"I did, it sounds like a good idea, but he wants to set it up in Trenton, I was thinking maybe New York City instead," Ricky said, running a hand down Stephanie's back, "Me and Tank have to talk about it, Babe."

Stephanie made a face saying, "Then we'd be closer to your parents, and my dad and grandma, who are demanding grandchildren from us, see if we can get the firm here, or anywhere but Trenton."

"Babe, I can see your allergy to children is still going strong, when are not going to be allergic to children?"

"When I'm good and ready," Stephanie said, looking up at Ricky, who chuckled, kissing her, "I think I'll be ready when I hit the 30…"

Ricky smiled and said, "We'll have two kids, live in a townhouse in Manhattan, have a cat and a dog, and our next door neighbors will be Heidi and Diesel, right?"

"That sounds nice," Stephanie said with a giggle, before she got a serious look on her face, "You can try to get Heidi and Diesel out of that loft near Times Square, and you got yourself a deal."

Ricky whistled and said, "Those two are like two single people that are married, the only thing that's keeping them in check is the fact that they have rings on their fingers."

Stephanie sat up on her hunches and said, "And we're going to an island with them? goodness, Ricky, what have we signed up for?"

"I don't know, but I do know a Marketing Manager that needs to go to bed, she has a meeting in the morning," Ricky said, before he turned the lights off in their bedroom, and then settled them both in the bed, "Go to sleep Babe."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"How about these shoes?" Stephanie asked Heidi, who sat on a circular ottoman in the small clothes shop, eating a hot dog, "These are wedges that will go great with that monokini I got!"

Heidi looked at the red and beige wedges and said, "they look great, though I wouldn't be wearing shoes on the beach, I would want to be barefooted!"

"When I'm walking on the wooden walk way to the beaches, I'll wear them," Stephanie said, putting the shoes in their box, "I'm getting them, give me the time, Heidi, I need to be back at the office by two."

"It's 1:25," Heidi said sipping from a can of soda, "It I had known that I would be eating hot dogs, while you drool over shoes you're only going to wear one time, I would have never accepted your lunch date."

Stephanie gave Heidi a look and said, "I'm sorry, I forgot about buying some casual shoes for our trip, unlike you, who bought everything on the internet four months ago, Miss, I'm ultra prepared for everything."

Heidi wiped chili off her mouth and said, "I do have to shop in between training, tennis matches and my other job, might I add, I'm surprised that I have a week off to myself. You're not the only one with a busy career."

Stephanie sat down beside her friend and then laid her head on Heidi's shoulder. She grabbed the hotdog that Heidi held out for her and then said, "It's just like high school, me being the last minute preparer."

"Whatever, Stephanie," Heidi said with a smile, looking down at the shoe box in Stephanie's hands, "They are cute, you'll look great in them."

Stephanie smiled and said, "I can't wait to go on vacation, I'll look great, and I plan on getting pissed drunk!"

Heidi let out a hum and said, "Aren't you a lousy drinker, you drink two beers and your two skips to the moon," looking over to Stephanie, who gave her a glare, "Remember that college mixer we went to, I had to call Diesel to make sure you didn't do something crazy."

Stephanie blushed and said, "Okay, I'm not going to get pissed drunk, but I am going to have fun in Fiji."

Heidi smiled and said, "That's the spirit, now, let's go and get you back to work, getting uptown in at this time is a bitch, let's go pay for these."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"So…you're serious about opening this company," Diesel said to his friend, his hands wrapped around a beer, "You want to become a business man, just like Papi."

"Yep, Tank and I want want to get into the security business, it's a hot industry and I know we can make it," Ricky said, leaning back in the oversize chair that was in split level apartment that Stephanie and he lived in, "I could always use help from you too, Diesel."

Diesel rubbed his chin saying, "But I signed a 99 year contract with the Higher Ups, I can see what I can do."

Ricky smiled at his friend and said, "See that you do, I could always use your wit around me, though, not your short temper, keep that wherever you keep that."

Diesel nodded his head and then said in a serious voice, "And Tank wants to open it in Trenton? New York City would be an ideal spot, always busy, you could find several high end clients, easily."

Ricky nodded and looked outside the window, "I'm thinking the same thing, I'll chat with Tank, see if I can get him to move the location to New York, I know several people that are looking for good quality security, we could have Brinks beat, if we act quickly."

"I take it, you don't need money to help start this up," Diesel said, gulping down his beer, "I could help you out in that department, if you need it."

"Nah, I have enough money, I don't need any help," Ricky said, getting up and tossing his beer in the trash, "I do have to worry about my contact with the military, it might get in the way of me running this business, if tank's gone too, who would run it?"

"Maybe Stephanie?" Diesel offered with a shrug, "That woman knows what she's doing, and it would get her closer to you, you live downtown, she works uptown,if you open a office around here, you wouldn't have to worry about her."

Ricky nodded his head and said, "That's a great idea, I'll run it by Stephanie, tonight, to see how she likes that idea, I know she likes working for the radio station, but I would love it if she worked side by side with me in my company.

Diesel tossed his empty beer bottle in the recycling bin and said, "That's the spirit man, now I gotta go, and pick up the receipt for the jet we charted, I'm going to write it off as a business expense, I think Al can help me out with that."

"See you later man," Ricky said, just as Diesel left his apartment. Ricky really like the idea of Stephanie working with him, and running the company while he was gone on missions.

He really liked that idea.

TBC….

(Well, here we go! let's see how life is for these four people! please leave a girl a few coins and review, I love your feedback! Thank you!)


	2. What Happens In Fiji

Chapter 2 enjoy!

not mine, blah blah

WARNING! SMMMMMMMMUUUUUT! (Cause I wanted some :D)

What Happens In Fiji...

"Fiji here we come!" Heidi sighed, unbuckling the seat belt to her plane seat, once they were given the go ahead to, "I don't have to worry about anything or anyone."

Heidi turned to her friend, seeing a blank look on Stephanie's face, "Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've been given some kind of…news, oh no, you're not pregnant, are you?!"

Stephanie shook her head and then said looking over to Ricky, "Ricky asked me to join him in his quest to start a company."

"Sweet, you said yes right?" Heidi asked, sitting up and looking at her friend, "Tell me you said yes, Stephanie."

"I like the job I have now, I get to meet a lot of cool people, and I work for New York City's number one radio show," Stephanie said softly, her eyes half closed, face cupped in her hand, "I don't know what to do, I want to keep my job, and I want to work for Ricky too, one of those is going to have to give."

Heidi leaned closer to Stephanie, poured her a glass of champagne and said, "There's something else too, right, you aren't one to pussyfoot around Ricky."

"When he goes off on missions, he wants me to run it," Stephanie huffed, taking the glass form Heidi's hands, "Like…he wants me to be the CEO and owner when he goes away."

"AH!" Heidi said, before she leaned forward with a smile, "No wonder why you're being a pussy, you hate being put in a leadership position."

"Yeah," Stephanie sighed, before she chugged her wine down in one go, "Ricky wants an answer, by the end of this month."

"Which is in two weeks," Heidi said, her voice seious, "For now, fuck the world, and fuck what Ricky wants, we're going on a nice vacation from cold New York City, and we're going to get drunk and do whateve we want. Remember, what happens in Fiji…"

"Stays in Fiji!" Stephanie finished, hugging her friend, "Now, let's get drunk."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"So, you asked her to join you in creating your company," Diesel said,drinking his beer, and looking at his friend, "And?"

"And what?" Ricky asked, sitting back in his seat, "She said she'd think about it."

"Okay, we're 25, almost 26, you should know, by now, what 'I'll think about it' really means." Diesel said, leaning close, "She's going to say no, man, she's going to tell you, no N-O, no."

"Maybe she really needs to think about it, Diesel," Ricky said, looking over to his friend, "She is making a big choice, helping me run a, hopefully, huge company."

Diesel shrugged his shoulders and said, "Alright man, say that she is thinking about, we know our Stephanie, she hates leadership, and if you and Tank go away on missions, she will be running it."

Ricky sighed and rubbed his temples, "I think she'll change her mind later on down the road, she's scared now but she'll change her mind, I know my Babe."

"Yeah…okay" Diesel said, his eyes on Heidi's frame, which was covered in a blue dress, "You know what…"

"What?" Ricky asked, looking at Diesel, "I know that look in your eyes man, what are you planning"

"I plan on getting my wife piss drunk, making her lose her inhibitions," Diesel said, his eyes bright with glee, "I took her to a cabin for thanksgiving, got her a bit tsipy, man, what she can do when she's buzzed…"

"What she can do when she's buzzed," Ricky echoed, giving Diesel a hard look, "You mean…"

"Dude, we did it all, and I mean all," Diesel said, adjusting himself, "I had her sideways, upside down…Ah…."

Ricky leaned away from Diesel saying, " you're looking a bit crazy there, Diesel."

"I'm fucking horny, man," Diesel seethed, looking down at his pants, "Thinking about that damn week!"

Ricky made a sound, thinking about what Diesel had said. Stephanie was the same way, though he hadn't seen Heidi drunk, because Heidi knew her limit. Stephanie was a lightweight, two glasses of wine, and she was a mess.

"Ricky, what would happen if we got them both drunk at the same time?" Diesel asked, looking at Stephanie and Heidi, "Did you know that Heidi told me about how She and Stephanie use to…you know…do things together."

Ricky leaned in, very interested, he was a man after all, "Stephanie has told me the same thing, about how she and Heidi used to….expeirment, though she told me not to tell Heidi that I knew…"

"And Heidi told me not to tell Stephanie that I knew…" Diesel started, an evil grin on his face, "You know what they say, what happens in Fiji…."

"Stays in Fiji," Ricky finished, a small smile on his face, "You are destroying my will, Diesel."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

They had rented a large villa on a strip of private beach. It was far away from the busy town area, and surrounded by coconut trees.

Stephanie let out a sound of amazement, as Ricky pulled the jeep up the driveway to the private villa, "Oh my goodness, is this the villa, holy shit, this is like a mansion!"

Diesel climbed out the jeep, and went to get the bags from the trunk, "well, for price we paid for it, it better have fucking everything in it, it has a sauna, a pool, hot tub, a private beach, a huge veranda, two master bedrooms, the works."

"I know you guys make a lot of money, but isn't this over kill," Stephanie asked, looking at the three, "It's not like we're going to be in the villa all week long."

"It's the thought that counts," Heidi said, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist, "Besides, Diesel and I plan on fucking on every flat surface we can find!"

Stephanie blushed giving Heidi a look, "Heidi, don't you have a filter on your mouth?"

"No," Heidi said tapping her chin, thoughtfully, looking over to her friend, "Remember what they call on me on the tennis circuit? The pretty girl with the nasty mouth. Number one in tennis, but last with etiquette."

Ricky turned to Diesel giving him a look, "She's worse than you, it's like you're married to a carbon copy of you."

"I know, it's wonderful," Diesel said, wiping a fake tear from his chin, "Come on, let's go get the suitcases out the jeep, I know the girls are going to strip down to their skimpy swimwear and leave us with all the work."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The inside of the villa was just as beautiful as the outside of the villa. It was earth toned colored with sleek black furniture . The living room was the great room, with a huge TV on the wall. The living room led into the large dining room that was dominated by a black wooden table with matching chairs. Fiji ornaments covered the wall. There were doors that led to the huge back veranda, where a fire pit stood in the middle of the area, surrounded by comfortable seating. There was a hammock hanging from between two poles that made up the gazebos. There were two beds outside surrounded by netting. There was a massive outdoor kitchen that Diesel would be sure to use. A wooden walkway led to a pristine white sandy beach, where the blue waves crashed on the shore. All in all, a paradise.

Stephanie let out a sound as she walked out the back door of the living room. She was in love. Stephanie turned, seeing Heidi tear off her dress, to reveal a dark blue string bikini, "Heidi, when did you change into a bikini?!"

"On the Jet!" Heidi said, before she turned to Stephanie, "Come on Steph, time to get some sun rays and get wet!"

Stephanie smiled and then she turned to go into the room that Ricky was placing their suitcases in. She closed the door to the room and said, "Have you seen the small bag, it has my red monokini in it."

"This one?" Ricky asked, holding up a small piece of red cloth, "I do like this one, Babe, it'll look great on you."

Stephanie smiled, and said, "I see, well, I should put it on, since Heidi wants to go swimming now."

Ricky smiled and said, walking over to Stephanie, "Let me help you out with putting this lovely swim suit on you."

Large hands pulled Stephanie's shirt over her head, and land in a heap on the floor close to the massive canopy bed in the room. Ricky unclasped her bra, to reveal her pale breast, which contrasted in his mocha latte hands. Large fingers plucked at pink nipples, and Ricky said with a smile, "I think we're going to be late, going to the beach, I need to get you good and naked, and then I need to put this on you nice and slow."

Stephanie shuddered and then said with a smile, "Oh yes, I need to get this on me nice and slow."

Ricky growled and kissed Stephanie deeply, leading her back to the bed. Stephanie gasped as Ricky's tongue thrust into her mouth, his fingers grabbing at her breast, and his hands running up and down her hips, as he attacked her mouth. Stephanie moaned softly in pleasure, wrapping her legs around her husband's waist.

"Ricky, hurry, I need you in me," Stephanie whined, tugging of Ricky's shirt, her fingers grabbing at his pants, "hurry!"

"Babe, You're going to be the death of me." Ricky groaned, before he slid Stephanie's legs off his waist and tugged her jeans off, "Babe, you're bare down there."

"I'm going to be wearing a bathing suit, I don't need any hair down there," Stephanie said, crossing her legs, hiding herself from Ricky's hawk like eyes, "Besides, I know how you like it down there."

Ricky gave her a predatory grin and then opened her legs, pulling her close to him. Ricky slid down, until his face was in front of Stephanie's pussy. Ricky smiled and then dove in, his tongue licking in all the nooks and crannies, his lips and teeth pulling at her puffy lips.

Stephanie cried out in pleasure, gripping Ricky's hair as he ate her out. she felt large fingers expose the bundle of nerves, hidden behind a hood, and then there was tongue licking at it, causing stars to explode from behind her eyes. Stephanie let out a wail, her stomach clenching, her pelvic dropping as she came around Ricky's mouth.

Stephanie lay back on the bed, breathing harshly, watching her husband loom over her, "Wow…that was great, Ricky."

Ricky leaned down and kissed Stephanie, "Not finished yet, Babe."

Ricky pulled his pants off, wrapped Stephanie's legs around him and then slid into her, both of them groaning from the sensations. Ricky slid in deeply, and then he pulled out, and slammed back in, thrusting into Stephanie, who gripped his shoulders, looking into his black eyes.

"Do you like this?" Ricky growled looking into his wife's eyes.

"Yes, I love it, it feels so good, you're fucking my pussy so good, it's so fucking good," Stephanie said softly as Ricky sawed in and out of her, "Oh god, yes!"

Ricky growled, biting down on Stephanie's neck, causing her to scream out in bliss, climaxing again. Once Stephanie was undiluted, Ricky entered in and out of her roughly, groaning loudly, feeling his balls tighten. He felt himself explode in Stephanie. Ricky groaned softly, laying the both of them on the bed. Stephanie kissed Ricky and said, "Great, sex with you gets better everyday."

Ricky smiled and purred, "I can say the same thing too, Babe."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi turned and let out a giggle, seeing Diesel walk out the villa wearing nothing but a skimpy speedo. Her husband was fucking pale as a ghost.

"Oh my god, Diesel," Heidi said getting up from her perch on a loveseat next to the fire pit, "you're a fucking ghost."

"I know," Diesel said, looking down at himself, frowning, "I'm going to get lots of sun, I want to be bronzed color, when we leave."

Diesel walked over to his wife and held up a bottle of tequila, "Wanna take a shot, sweetheart? Let's celebrate our vacation."

Heidi flushed as Diesel ran a hand over her bottom, "Oh Diesel, I shouldn't be drinking too much, I had three glasses of champagne, I should really moderate my drinking-"

"It's that good liquor, 1976," Diesel said with a leer, before he pop opened the top to the glass bottle, "it's smooth…."

"Well….I do like a good tequila," Heidi said with a smile, before she took the bottle and gulped a heartly serving of booze, "Mmm….this is really good!"

"Yes, my little lush, it is wonderful," Diesel said, gulping some down himself, "come on, let's go sit out in this sun, I could use some color."

Diesel grabbed a large blanket grabbed the bottle of tequila and Heidi's hand and led her off to the beach, the warm air whipping around their faces. Diesel spread the blanket down, and pulled Heidi and him down. Diesel lay on his back, and said, pulling his shirt over his face, "I'm going to get a tan, please, don't hesitate to give me a massage, if you want."

Heidi shook her head, and then smiled, leering at the skimoy speedo Diesel wore, "how are you keeping that dick in this tiny piece of fabric?"

Diesel grunted, feeling nimble fingers pull down his speedo, "I tuck it, beside, we have his conversation every time it comes up, I'm not that big, when I'm soft, Kitten."

Diesel lifted his hips letting Heidi pull off his speedo all together. He felt her hands grip him and squeeze tight, causing him to groan in bliss, "Damn baby, that hand of yours, plays me so well."

Heidi let out a sound and said, "Oh, does it, well, my mouth must be magic then."

Heidi leaned down, and pulled Diesel's limp cock into her mouth. Diesel moaned softly, thrusting weakly into Heidi's mouth, his dick filling up with blood. Heidi moaned in bliss, her eyes closing, feeling her husband's erection fill up in her mouth. She pulled her head up and then slid back down, her hands finding her husband's balls, playing with them. Diesel's weak thrusts became stronger. his hands grabbed her head and then he was thrusting into her mouth with all that he could. Heidi groaned softly, as Diesel used her roughly. She loved it, when Diesel went all alpha on her. she wouldn't tell anyone that she liked her sex rough, least she be looked at like a crazy person.

Diesel pulled the shirt off his head and then he said, looking down at his wife, "Shit, you're making me so fucking horny! You should see the way you look right not, Kitten, you sure do know how to use that throat."

Heidi licked the underside of Diesel's cock, and slid her head up, licking the head lewdly. Heidi smiled, rubbing Diesel's shaft, "Come for me baby, cover my face with it, I want it so bad, oh yeah."

The moment Heidi opened her mouth and closed her eyes, Diesel came, hitting Heidi on her face and opened mouth. Heidi moaned licking her lips, using her fingers to wipe semen off her face, "Yummy, but pardon me, I have to go wash this off, our friends are coming, fix yourself, sweet dick."

Diesel tucked himself back into his speedo, while Heidi ran out into the warm ocean waters, just as Stephanie and Ricky arrived with more booze, food and a beach ball.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

The day had been spent on the beach, sun bathing, swimming in the ocean and building massive sand castles. Diesel and Ricky had sat away from their wives, watching them as they got into a water fight. The men could only watch as they wrestled in the water, grabbing each other, and pulling at bathing suits.

"This is much better than cable TV," Diesel commented, chugging down a beer, "Much better, I love Fiji."

"I do too," Ricky agreed, drinking his own beer, "A lot of good things happen here."

Heidi and Stephanie climbed out the water and over to the men. Stephanie grabbed the last bottle of beer, chugging half of it. Heidi stole the rest of the bottle and said, "I'm not scared of your germs, Stephanie!" drinking the rest of the beer, "We've done worse!"

Stephanie and Heidi laughed loudly, before they stumbled up to the veranda of the villa. Diesel and Ricky looked at each other and clinked their beer bottles. They cleaned up the beach mess, and then went up to the villa.

Diesel made a fish dinner, which they ate outside on the veranda, and then settled around the fire pit, wrapped up in blankets, drinking more beer. Heidi got up from her perch close to Diesel and sat down beside Stephanie, saying, "Stephanie, that's enough wine, we've drank too much as it is."

Ricky walked out the kitchen and over to the fire pit, where he sat down close to Diesel, looking intently at the women. They didn't have to do anything, just enjoy what Heidi and Stephanie were doing. They were only men, horny men!

"So…you said something earlier, at the beach," Ricky said, looking at the woman, "About you and Stephanie doing something worse."

Heidi turned to Stephanie, who looked back at her, "What about?" Heidi asked, looking at the men.

"So...what did you two do?" Diesel pressed, earning flushed looks from the two, "that was worse…"

Heidi and Stephanie whispered softly to each other looking at one another. Ricky and Diesel leaned forward, hearing Stephanie say, "It won't hurt if they know a little bit…"

Heidi sighed and then she looked at Diesel and Ricky, "We made out, big deal,"

"Oh, did you now," Diesel purred, looking over to Ricky, who rose an eyebrow, "Damn baby, you…don't know how hot that sounds, to hear about you and Stephanie, I bet you used tongue too, that sounds really hot, Kitten."

Ricky smiled and said, slowly, "Extremely hot, Babe, I bet you two would look hot kissing each other. Could you…do it, for us?"

"What?" Stephanie exclaimed, blushing hard, "What?! No way! We won't do it!"

Heidi shook her head and said, "Yeah, we're not going to make out for you, you perverts!"

"Aww, come on Kitten," Diesel said softly, looking at the women, "Come on Steph, it's just a little kiss, with a little bit of tongue."

Diesel got up and went over to the two, "Please….we don't judge, we won't be mad, it's just…free love."

Stephanie and Heidi turned to Ricky, who remained silent, looking intently at the two. "Aren't you going to be the voice of reason?"

"Masturbating material…." Ricky started, looking at them, "For months…months….."

"You've shown your true colors," Heidi said grimly, before she turned her head away from Diesel and Ricky, "And I thought better of you, Carlos, Ricardo, Manoso."

Stephanie sighed and then said, "Let's just do it."

Heidi gasped as Stephanie grabbed her chin and kissed her deeply. Heidi moaned softly her eyes closing, her hands resting on Stephanie's shoulders. It must have been all the alcohol they had in their system, because Stephanie was getting into it, her tongue plundering Heidi's.

"Fucking A…." Diesel gasped, his eyes wide, watching as Stephanie and Heidi kissed, "I fucking love Fiji."

Moments later, Stephanie and Heidi pulled apart, looking at each other, their faces flushed. Stephanie turned to Diesel and Ricky and said, "Satisfied?"

"Very…." Ricky said, before he got up, grabbed Stephanie and dragged her to their bedroom, "very…."

Heidi shook her head, saying, "Fucking horn dog-ack!"

Diesel attacked her with his mouth. Diesel pulled Heidi up and then said, with a rough voice, "I fucking love Fiji!" leading her to the bedroom, "fucking Fiji!"

TBC….

(Yohoo, see that review button down there, you should leave me your thoughts, I love feedback from my readers, I'll be the first to admit it, this chapter was for me to write smut, I wanted some smut :3)


	3. Stays In Fiji

Chapter 3! enjoy

not mine...blah...blah...

WARNING SMUT!

Stays In Fiji...

Albert Klough looked up from his paper work, to hear his secretary snap, "No Mister, you are not allowed in here without an appointment!"

Albert shook his head, only one person would barge into a place like he owned it; Diesel. The door to his office opened and Diesel came waltzing in, his face had a healthy tan on it, and he had a spring to his step, he must have had a great time in Fiji. Even the cold weather and snow could freeze his bright face.

"Diesel, how was Fiji?" Albert asked his friend, watching him, throw himself into the chair across from him, "You're looking great!"

"Awesome!" Diesel said with a smile, crossing his legs and looking up at the ceiling, "Man, best damn week of my life, it's a fucking shame it had to end so soon."

Albert shook his head and said, "Wish I could have gone, but…Valarie is 6 months pregnant, so we can't go anywhere."

Diesel shook his head and said, "You and Valaire, it's a shame she and Steve didn't work out."

Valarie and Steve had been married for a few years, before Steve had cheated on her. They had had two kids, girls, Angie, the oldest one, and Mary Alice, the youngest one. Valarie had moved in with Frank and Grandma Mazur with the girls. Albert had come over with Diesel, to get Stephanie to go outto a huge party. He had met Valarie, and had fallen in love with her. It was an awkward relationship, Diesel should know, he had had a few awkward relationships.

"Well," Diesel said pulling out a stack of receipts, "You wouldn't have had any fun, it would have been too hipped for you, and too radical for Valarie."

"What happened?" Albert asked, leaning forward, interested, "Did you and Heidi have sex on the beach."

Diesel leaned back, thinking about his time in Fiji. It had been the best week ever:

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

_"I'm so hung-over…." Heidi whined, burying her head under a pillow, to get the light away from her face, "Diesel…..Diesel…Dieseeeeeeeeel!"_

_"Woman, what do you want?" Diesel asked, walking out of the en suite bathroom, giving his wife a look, "Oh, Kitten, are you hungover?"_

_"Yes…"Heidi mewed pitifully, lifting the pillow up so she could crack a bloodshot eye at her husband, "Fix it, Big Daddy…."_

_"I think my cure to fixing your hangover is illegal in Fiji," Diesel said with a leer, earning a glare from Heidi, "Okay! Okay, I'll just lay hands on you, why can't you cure yourself?"_

_"Cause, my head is all stuffy, and I might turn myself into a puppy or something," Heidi huffed, pulling the pillows back over her head, "Hurry up and cure me, I'm starving, I want some French toast."_

_"Yes, my wonderful Queen," Diesel said, running hands over Heidi's head, watching her slum with relief as the hangover melted away, "Better?"_

_"Much," Heidi said with a smile lifting herself up and kissing her husband, "Good morning, Baby."_

_"Morning, Kitten," Diesel said, running a hand through Heidi's hair, "you were a wildcat last night, I have the scratches down my back to prove it."_

_Heidi flushed and said, "sorry," getting out of the bed, naked, "Ouch…Diesel…please, don't tell me that we….did it, in the back door."_

_Heidi rubbed her sore bottom, looking at her husband, who smiled and said, "Guilty as charge, you were the one who wanted it, go on and get washed up and put on something sexy, we're going into the town to pick up some things."_

_Heidi gave Diesel a glare and then walked into the bathroom to freshen up._

_(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)_

_Stephanie let out a groan, resting her head on the table that was in the dining room, her eyes closed with agony. Ricky came over to her with a bottle of water and a couple of pills._

_"Here, this will stop the tap dancers in your head," Ricky said, giving Stephanie the bottle and pills, "You really shouldn't have drunk that much last night."_

_"Yes, I know, but it was damn good," Stephanie whined, looking up to take the pills, "And we were having so much fun."_

_"Oh yes," Ricky said, running his hands up and down Stephanie's arms, "So much fun, Babe, what you and Heidi did, was so hot, you turned me into an animal last night."_

_Stephanie blushed, thinking about last night after Ricky pulled her into the bedroom. He was insatiable, all over her, in her. they had spent hours making love, and it was all because she and Heidi had kissed. She wonder what would happen if she and Heidi were to….._

_Stephanie shook her head, she didn't want to think about that, if her mother were here, she'd be crossing herself and moaning, 'Why me? Diane's daughter never makes out with a woman, nor does she have thoughts of going further with said woman!'_

_Stephanie frowned, fuck her mother, she was a grown woman, she could do whatever she wanted .Stephanie turned to Ricky and gave him a kiss, "I'm glad you enjoyed the show, it was just a bit of kissing."_

_"Babe, that was more than just kissing," Ricky said, a gleam in his eyes, "That was something else."_

_Ricky pressed up against Stephanie and said, with a purr, "That was something I didn't know you had, it must have been hidden, waiting to come out, it turns me on to know that you're not a prude."_

_Stephanie blushed and said softly, "Ricky, we should be getting ready to go into town….."_

_"Oh don't worry," Ricky purred, his hands running up and down Stephanie's side, "I'm just doing a little groping."_

_"You horndog," Stephanie whimpered as Ricky nipped at her neck, "Diesel and Heidi could be walking in at any moment."_

_"Yeah, we could," Diesel said walking in on the couple, "Geez man, unless we're invited to join in, no sex in public domain."_

_Stephanie pulled herself away from Ricky, her face red as a cherry. Diesel chuckled and made a beeline to the kitchen, "Yes, I caught you two, now pardon me, the lady wants French toast, I hope you guys are in the mood for some too?"_

_Ricky and Diesel gave each other looks as Diesel began to make breakfast. They both looked over to Stephanie who was still blushing, making her way to the bedroom. Ricky inclined his head to Diesel and said, "She's no prude, that's for sure."_

_"Excellent," Diesel said with a smile, watching Heidi walk into the living room, "And we both know that Heidi isn't a shy kitten."_

_"We could make this plan work out," Ricky said to Diesel, helping him make breakfast, "I am only but a man, after all."_

_"Indeed," Diesel said solemnly, whisking eggs in a bowl, "As am I, but damn if that kiss last night wasn't hot."_

_"Hurry up with breakfast, I'm starving," Heidi said from her perch in the living room, "how long does It take to make breakfast."_

_"Demanding little thing, isn't she?" Ricky commented to Diesel who was red in the face._

_"She is….."_

_(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)_

_They spent the morning and most of the afternoon in town, buying supplies and souvenirs for their friends and family. It was an enjoyable day for them all. They ate lunch in a little restaurant and took in all that the island had to offer them._

_They were not back in the villa, getting dinner ready. Well, Ricky and Diesel were prepping dinner, Stephanie and Heidi were lounging around in the living room, watching TV. They had stipped out their clothes and were lounging in their swimwear, they made plans to go swimming after dinner._

_Stephanie turned to look at Heidi, who was chewing on a twizzler, her eyes trained to the huge flat screen TV. Stephanie had to admit, Heidi was hot. She thought about the kiss she imitated last night. Heidi's lips had been soft and plump, her mouth had tasted of the fruity drink she had had at dinner. Stephanie shifted on the couch, feeling her body become flush, thinking about the kiss, had her excited. She really shouldn't be feeling like this, she was attracted to men damn it!_

_"It's okay to be attracted to women too," Heidi commented, finishing her candy, "It's only natural to be attracted to attractive things, like moi."_

_Stephanie let out a yelp, turning to Heidi, who was preening herself, "I didn't say that out loud, did i?"_

_"You did," Heidi purred, turning to Stephanie, a leer on her face, "It's alright, like I said, to be attracted to women."_

_Stephanie blushed as, Heidi crawled over to her, settling herself beside her friend, "Are you really a freak, Heidi?"_

_"I am," Heidi said, turning the TV, "Let me tell you, it's only natural to be curious, you're not the only one that I've done things with."_

_"Oh, yes, you've done things with Jeanne," Stephanie said, earning a nod, "Is she good?"_

_"She's excellent, and Diesel goes wild when we put a show on for him," Heidi said leaning up against Stephanie, "Though they're rare."_

_"You mean to tell me that you and Jeanne performed in front of Diesel?!" Stephanie gasped, looking at her friend, her face red as a cherry, "Holy shit!"_

_"Don't holy shit me," Heidi said with a giggle, "It's fun, besides, Jeanne knows where to touch me, and what excites me more."_

_Stephanie gasped as Heidi leaned forward and whisper in her ear, "Did you know that the area behind your knee is really sensitive…."_

_Stephanie shuddered in pleasure as Heidi's fingers dance behind her knees. Her head lulled back and she pressed against Heidi, who smiled and licked the shell of her ear. Stephanie whimpered as Heidi purred, "It feels good, doesn't it?"_

_"Heidi…." Stephanie whispered, leaning up and kissing her friend, deeply, their tongues dancing around with each other._

_Heidi fingers trailed up her thigh and her hand cupped Stephanie's pussy, "Holy shit, you're drenched down here" pulling aside the crotch of Stephanie's bottoms to plunge two fingers into her friend, "so wet."_

_Stephanie whined and then began to grind against the fingers that were in her. She whimpered in pleasure as Heidi curled her fingers up to rub against the spongy area inside of her. Stephanie felt her orgasm build up inside of her, it felt so good, Heidi knew what she was doing, that's for sure. When Heidi bent down and bit her clothed covered nipple, Stephanie seized up, covering her mouth, her orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks. She was having one of the rare wet orgasms, she could feel it, drenching Heidi's hands, the couch, the floor, holy shit, it felt so good!_

_Stephanie lay boneless afterwards, letting Heidi fix her up. Heidi kissed her lips one last time and said, "That was hot," licking her wet fingers._

_"Holy shit, yes!" Diesel said, from where he stood in the entry to the dining room, his face red, "That was so fucking hot, can you repeat that, I need an encore…."_

_Diesel had to dodge the beer bottle that Stephanie threw at him. Heidi leaned back in her seat, licking her lips, Fiji sure was fun. By now Ricky had come into the area, hearing the commotion, "What's going on?"_

_"You missed it, Ricky, my Heidi here, my little sex kitten, was figgering your wife away like no tomorrow, had her squirting like a firehose." Diesel leered, "Fuck, I'm horny as shit, but the shrimp will burn if I leave to jack off."_

_"Sounds like a problem," Heidi said, getting up and walking out onto the Veranda, "I'm going to take a dip in the ocean, care to join, Stephanie?"_

_"Yes, I care to join," Stephanie said, walking past Diesel and Ricky, "Ricky, darling, close your mouth, you're going to catch flies."_

_Heidi and Stephanie laughed at their men and ran off to the ocean. Indeed, whatever happens in Fiji, stays in Fiji._

_(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)_

Diesel shook his head, and then said, looking at Albert, "Man, I can't tell you, what happens in Fiji, stays in Fiji, remember that, and you'll go far, my man."

Diesel opened the folder saying, "Speaking of Fiji, your my tax lawyer and shit, right? Well, write this whole trip off as business expenses, I know you can."

Albert sputtered and then exclaimed, "I managed to get the jet written off as a business expense! How in the hell am I supposed to write off a 45 thousand Villa, and all the money you spent on your vacation?!"

"I used some of my powers to cure Heidi from a hangover, that's work related, yeah? And Heidi spent a few hours on the tennis courts, ta-da, there's your excuse," Diesel said with a smile, getting up, "Oh we're having a family dinner on Saturday, bring Valarie and the girls, Heidi wants to see them before she goes off to Australia for the Australian Open! "

Albert shook his head and said with a whine, "I'm going to lose my license, I'm going to jail…I'm going to become a prison bitch and everything!"

Diesel laughed loudly, slapping Albert's back, "Don't be a bitch all your life, Al, I thought Lester beat that out of you."

Diesel ruffled Albert's hair and then walked out the office, leaving Albert to moan and groan in terror.

Albert shook his head and said, "Why am I friends with this crazy man?

TBC….

(Remember guys, it's not just a Vegas Motto, if you're doing something risque, it stays where it occurs. Please, leave a girl a few dimes, and review, I love love love your responses and feedback! Thank you!)


	4. Grown Men Do Cry

(Chapter 4 enjoy!)

not mine...etc...etc...

Grown Men Do Cry

"You have to keep Grandman Mazur in between Val and Daddy," Stephanie said to Heidi, as they made seating arraignments for the huge dinner party on Sunday, "you know how she is with the men."

"I understand her sentiments," Heidi said scribbling Grandma Mazur in between Frank and Val, "There are some fine men in this family."

Stephanie rolled her eyes and said, "We can't put Albert next to Lester, you know how Lester is around Albert! Put Jeanne in between them!"

"Jeanne is any better?" Heidi asked, sitting back in Stephanie's office chair, "No, I got it, let's put Albert at the children's area!"

Stephanie let out a sound, closing the file drawer and turning to look Heidi, "You know how much he whines, remember what Diesel did for thanksgiving? He put Albert in the pantry. The poor guy cried."

"Pussy," Heidi chuckled, before she moved Albert in between Frank and her father, "There, now he's in between Deda and your dad."

"But what about…"Stephanie started, but Heidi snapped, "I don't care about Val's thoughts, this is MY dinner! If Al wasn't such a bitch…he'd be seated next to Lester. Now I have to move Lester next to Jeanne, and those two are like evil twins!"

Stephanie raised her hands in surrender and said, "Okay, Stephanie, well, what's the menu?"

"You gotta ask Diesel, he's the chef, he wants to make lamb chops, but Mary Alice is into that save the little lamb phase, so I might ask Diesel to make something kid friendly, just for the kids."

"Kids, they demand so much," Stephanie said with a sigh, sitting beside Heidi in the same chair, "How do Val and AL do it? Mary Alice is out there, Angie is…Angie, and they have a child coming too? Jeez, glad we're not having any kids."

Heidi nodded her head, finishing her seating arrangement, "Fucking A man, we have to hide the breakable things, and lock the 'basement' up."

"The basement, you live on the top level of the loft, don't you mean the rooftop area you own?" Stephanie asked, Heidi, who shook her head no.

"No, there's a room in our apartment…uh…we call it a basement." Heidi said flushed, a smile on her lip, "Where we do, things."

Stephanie blushed and said, "I don't want to know," before she looked down at the reports she had to turn in at the end of the day.

"So, did you think about the offer Ricky gave you?" Heidi asked getting up to pour coffee and tea for them, "It sounds like a good idea, Stephanie, to be part owner of a company, which seems to be getting a lot of looks from potential investors."

Stephanie had thought about it, it had sounded scary, at first, to run a business by herself, when Ricky was off on missions, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized, she wouldn't be alone. She would have several people close by to help her out. the thought of her being her own boss, it made her giddy, she was really excited about that, and she would be working with people hands on and she knew several of the men that Ricky wanted to hire on in the company.

"Yes, I thought a lot about it, and I think I'm going to accept his offer!" Stephanie said, making Heidi squeal with happiness.

"Oh good for you!" Heidi said with a smile, giving Stephanie her cup of coffee, "I can't wait to see you, Stephanie Manoso, running the company called…uh….what's the name of the company?"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders and said, "I have no clue, Ricky and Tank haven't come up with a name, but it doesn't matter, I have a dinner date with Ricky tonight, I'm going to tell him that I'm going to quit my job, and join in on his company!"

Stephanie leaned forward and then asked, "You said that there are a few investors, do you know some of them?"

Heidi smiled and said, "Well, Diesel and I are investing in it, because, we really wanted to chip in, but we can't chip in physically, we can chip in monetarily," Heidi dipped her hot tea and said, "I'm glad you and Ricky are going to become a team in this, Ricky really wanted you to join him, he's so smitten with you, you two look like newlyweds every time I see you two together."

"You and Diesel are like that too!" Stephanie said putting her coffee down and looking up at Heidi, "Diesel's totally in love with you, Heidi, the way he bends to every demand you drop on him, like when you had your period and wanted chocolates from Belgium and he went to Belgium and got them for you?"

"Or like that time he let me ri-" Heidi leered, but Stephanie stopped her saying, "No, bad Heidi."

Heidi smiled, covering her mouth, looking over to Stephanie, who blushed and gave her a glare, "You're not freaky enough, I guess."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, looked down at her watch and yelped, "Heidi! It's almost four! I have to get these to my director, get downtown and get ready for dinner, geez, you're a horrible timer."

Heidi finished her tea and said, "I was never told that I was here to keep time, I was here to keep you company, while we go over the Sunday dinner arrangement."

Stephanie got up, snatched the folder up and pushed past Heidi who waved goodbye, "I'll lock up for you sweetie!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie thanked Ricky when he pulled her seat out for her and pushed it in. She watched as Ricky slid into the seat across from her and pour the bottle of wine waiting for them. they were dining in a Asian/Mexican fusion restaurant in the Soho area of New York City. Ricky looked sharp in a long sleeve dark red dress shirt and black pants, his hair tied back. Stephanie wore a matching color winter dress, with killer 4 inched FMP, with a black pea coat covering it.

Stephanie accepted the glass with a smile, toasting with her husband, "To new beginnings."

"New beginnings?" Ricky asked, raising an eyebrow as Stephanie sipped her wine.

"Yes," Stephanie said, once she put her wine down, "I put in my two weeks' notice today, I told my director, I had gotten a job offer that was wonderful and my boss was my husband."

Ricky smiled and said, "Your joining me, in the business endeavor?! That's great Babe, this makes me very happy!"

Ricky grabbed Stephanie's hand, his thumb rubbing the top of her soft hands, "Babe, that means you can sleep in in the morning."

"I already do that," Stephanie said with a smile, leaning in to kiss Ricky.

"Yeah, but you can do it, without getting a glare from your boss, cause you'll be your own boss." Ricky said with a causal shrug, "And you won't have to commute uptown anymore."

Stephanie sat back and asked, "Did you and Tank come up with where the company will be located, please say he caved in and said New York City."

"He caved in, it's going to be located in New York City," Ricky said earning a sigh of relief from his wife.

"Oh good, I didn't want to leave the city," Stephanie said tucking into the appetizers, "Now, did you two come up with a name yet? You can't have a company without a name."

"Indeed, we can't," Ricky said, rubbing his chin, looking thoughtful, "I mean, we really haven't hought of a name, let's face it, Babe, the name was at the bottom of my list."

Stephanie set her cutlery down and then said, "Well, let's see, it's a company that's going to be employing Rangers, Navy Seals, those hardcore soldiers, well, it only makes sense to call it…Rangeman!"

"Rangeman," Ricky said, giving Stephanie a look, "I'll think about it."

"Think real hard about it, it makes perfectly sense," Stephanie said, sipping her wine, "Range-man! it just rolls off the tongue, just like this fajitas potstickers!"

Ricky chuckled, shaking his head at his wife said, "Okay, Babe, Rangeman it is, I'll call Tank in the morning, now, let's enjoy our meal."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Move the table to the left some more," Heidi said, from her perch on the back of the couch that was in the loft she and Diesel lived in, "Left! Not right Diesel!"

Diesel groaned, and said in a low voice, "Why don't you get your lazy ass up and-"

"What was that?" Heidi asked, getting up from her spot and going over to her husband, "Care to repeat that, sweetums?"

"Not Really," Diesel said, pushing the large dining table to the left, "I was just saying that your ass is so fucking perfect, we should go into the 'basement' for an hour or two."

"Diesel, the dinner is in three hours, and you've yet to make the lamb chops and the pasta for the children." Heidi said pushing Diesel's face out of her chest, "Now come on, man, we have to get the good plates out, and the good table cloth."

"But Heidi," Diesel whined, but he did turn and march into the open kitchen, "You're a tease…"

"Please, make sure you have the guest parking area reserved, there should be 6 spots, reserved for us." Heidi said, wiping the wooden table down.

"Yes, there are 6 spots reserved," Diesel said shifting through the refrigerator to get out ingredients to make the pan seared lambchops, "The receipt is on the bulletin board."

Heidi placed the table cloth on top of the table, and began to set the table, "The menu sounds yummy, lamb chops, with pan seared wild greens, potatoes and chocolate cake, I'm going to miss your cooking, when I'm in Australia."

Diesel didn't have to hear the heaviness in her voice, he had the heaviness too. He always went with her to every major tournament, but this time, he wouldn't be able to make it. He had been chosen to go out on a mission and he didn't know if he'd be back in time to root Heidi on. He made sure to always get several missions before any tennis tournament, so they suits wouldn't pick him, but that week in Fiji, it messed him up.

"Hey, don't look so sad, your dads are going to be there, Ricky and Stephanie are going to be there-"

"In spirit," Heidi said, sitting down on a breakfast stool, "Stephanie and Ricky are going to start building their company, they're not going to have time to fly to Australia, it's just me and my dads."

Diesel walked over to Heidi and wrapped his arms around her, "Hey, you're going to play great, I promise you, I'll be the loudest one rooting for you, when you're playing in the finals, okay?"

"Okay," Heidi said, kissing Diesel, "Now, go make the food, Stephanie and Ricky will be here shortly."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Hey Al, glad you could make it!" Diesel said, opening the heavy metal door that was the front door of the loft, "And Val, you're looking more beautiful as your stomach gets bigger I swea-OUCH!"

Diesel rubbed the area on his chest, where Valarie had hit him with the wine bottle they had come with. Valarie gave Diesel a look and said, "You're not liked, Buttface."

"Must have taken all that was in you to say that dirty word," Diesel said, just as Mary Alice and Angie tore through the front door, "Oh no! Not the monsters!"

"Diesel!" Mary Alice screamed tackling the man, "Diesel the other day, on the playground a boy called me a cow, so I did what you told me to do!"

"And what was that?" Diesel asked, picking Mary Alice up, the five year old tucking her head in his shoulder.

"I kicked him in the nuts! Get 'em where it hurts!" Mary Alice said with a smile, causing Diesel to laugh.

"That's my little hellion!" Diesel said, putting Mary Alice down and turning to Angie, "Hello Miss. Angie, Heidi is in the living area with your Aunt and Grandpa."

Angie smiled up at Diesel, and then took off, with her sister trailing behind her.

"I don't like it when you give my girls horrible advice," Valarie sneered to Diesel, who chuckled and held his hands up, "You are a horrible man."

"I've been told that several times," Diesel said taking Albert's and Valarie's coats, "Come on in, oh hey, AL, we found you the perfect dining spot, I'll show it to you first."

The group inside the living area of the loft looked up, just in time to hear Diesel yelp in pain. Valarie came waltzing from the foyer area, gripping Albert's hand in a death grip. Diesel hobbled over to the group and said, "Val didn't like where Albert was sitting."

"And where was that?" Ricky asked, giving Diesel a look.

"Oh, inside the coat closet." Diesel said with a smile.

"Your husband is horrible," Lester commented to Heidi, who nodded her head in agreement.

"I know, he's so good at it too." Heidi sighed, before she turned to talk to her fathers.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"For the love of all things good and plenty," Stephanie hissed to Jeanne, Lester and Grandma Mazur, "Don't mention that this is lamb we're eating, Mary Alice will throw a fit."

They were all seated at the dining table, being served the meal Diesel made. Diesel had served the girls first, before he placed the side dishes on the table.

"Oh my, Thaddeus," Nico said looking over to his son in law, "You are such a good cook, where did you learn how to cook so well?"

"That is the Vladimir in him!" Maxim chuckled, his face red from all the wine he had been drinking, "Vladimir men know how to cook from birth."

Lester and Jeanne were whispering softly, making jerking motions to where the girls sat in the kitchen area. Frank looked over to the two and asked, "What are you two planning?"

"Nothing…." Jeanne said with a smile of pure innocence, "Me and Lester were talking about this chick we picked up together, right?"

"Oh yeah, her name was lamb," Lester said loudly, smiling broadly, "Just like the lamb chops we're eating tonight!"

"WHAT!" Mary Alice exclaimed, getting up from her spot in the kitchen, "DIESEL! YOU KILLED MARY'S LAMB?!"

Diesel chuckled, holding the platter of lamb chops, "No, Mary Alice, I didn't kill Mary's Lamb, the butcher did it all for me, all I had to do was cook it!"

"Diesel!" Heidi said, her face covered in her hands, "Don't tell her that!"

Mary Alice dissolved into tears, Valarie hit Lester, Jeanne and Diesel. Grandma Mazur got the green light to goose every man at the table. Stephanie shook her head and said, "Why is my family so crazy?!"

"I'll save you lamb!" May Alice said, pushing Diesel, so he lost his balance and he fell to the ground, along with the lamb chops. Mary Alice picked them all up, ran over to one of the windows, opened it and tossed the chops outside in the cold air, "Be free, be free!"

"Not the lamb chops!" Diesel wailed, his eyes wide, "I was going to eat them!"

Ricky smiled, leaned back in his seat, drinking his wine, watching Diesel throw one of the biggest hissy fits ever, "Babe, this was a great Sunday dinner, they always seem to fall apart…."

"Yep, no matter who's hosting it." Stephanie said leaning against Ricky.

"It's okay now, Diesel, the little lamb is free!" Mary Alice said, patting Diesel's back, "He's in a better place."

"Free to get eaten by the dogs!" Diesel wailed, "Heidi come here, I need to grope you, it'll make it all better!"

"I'm going to bed," Heidi said, getting up and climbing up the stairs to where they slept, "I gotta get up in a few hours."

"Heidi! Why do you always leave me hanging when I need you the most?!" Diesel exclaimed,, looking up to the sleeping loft.

"Best dinner ever," Lester said, with a leer to Jeanne, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh yeah," Jeanne said with a smile, "Diesel's crying like wimp, that's always a good thing!"

TBC…..

(I love feedback, leave a girl 2 cents and review please! Thank you!)


	5. Buildings and A Yeti, Weird I Know!

Chapter 5, enjoy!

not mine, blah, blah, blah...

warning! smut!

Buildings And A Yeti..Weird I Know!

Diesel lounged in the bed, watching Heidi run around the place, packing her bags. He hated the fact that they would be separated for two weeks, but, they would be back together once he was done with the mission handed to him. He really didn't want to go fucking Tibet to look for a Yeti, but, he was one of their best agents, and the money he would make, finding the Yeti, was too damn good to pass up.

Right now, all thoughts of trips, tennis matches and Yetis were on the back burner, Heidi's ass was on his mind right now, and damn, what an ass it was. Here she was, putting the last few things in suitcases, dressed in only a pair of panties and a bra. Frankly Diesel and Little Diesel, (Which shouldn't even be called little, because, he was hung, well hung) were thinking about how good it would feel, if they were in Heidi now.

Diesel looked down to his crotch, which was covered in a pair of skimpy boxer/briefs and said, "Oh yes, I was thinking the same thing, we are on the same wave length!"

"Diesel, stop talking to your dick, and help me by taking these bags downstairs," Heidi said her hands on her hips, "We have to leave for the airport in 4 hours."

"I know baby, but, Little D and I were coming to an understanding," Diesel said with a purr, crawling over to the end of the bed, where Heidi stood, "We want to have some lovin' before you have to go."

Heidi felt Diesel wrap his arms around her waist, and press her against him. She moaned, feeling the hard erection on her back. Heidi turned her head and said, "We have four hours, and you know how traffic is baby."

"I'll just get us there with a snap of my fingers, and I wasn't just talking about getting to the airport," Diesel said with a breathy chuckled, pulling his briefs down, along with Heidi's panties, "Mmm, looks like someone's in the mood."

Heidi was going to complain, she should really complain, but by the way her legs opened, and her hands found Diesel's dick, she was not going to complain, who was she to deny her husband sex, and who was she to deny herself sex?

Diesel groaned softly into Heidi's neck as she slid back, pulling him into her. When her bottom was pressed tight against his front, they stopped moving, breathing deeply. Diesel kissed her neck and then pulled out and slammed back in, causing Heidi cry out in bliss. Somehow, they found their way back on the bed, with Heidi on her hands and knees, and Diesel thrusting in from behind, enjoying the view he was given.

The mood was nearly killed when Heidi's Hello Kitty covered phone went off, playing Stephanie's ringtone. Diesel cursed loudly, snatched the phone up from its perch on the bed and answered with a quick, "Yes?!"

"We'll be at the loft in 10 minutes," Stephanie said, her voice bright, "Just calling to warn you guys."

"Okay, whatever," Diesel said before he hung the phone up and tossed it on the bed, "You hear that, I only got ten minutes, better make this quick I suppose."

Diesel gripped Heidi's hips tightly, and began to thrust deeper and longer into her, making Heidi cry out in bliss. The moved quickly and in time with each other, each one trying make the other one come first. What a nice way to send your spouse off, with some good old sex.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a yawn, sipping the coffee Ricky had given her this morning. she really hated getting up so damn early in the mornings. It was even worse when one had to get up after a night like the one she had. Sunday dinners were never one of her favorites, but this one took the cake. They had been stuck with a crying Diesel and Grandma Mazur had hit on every male at the table. Then Lester punched Albert in the arm and Albert had swung at him with an empty wine bottle, breaking Lester's nose. What a night. She had been glad when they all left, so She, Diesel and Ricky could clean up the mess.

"I wish I was going to Australia with her," Stephanie said with a yawn, looking to her husband, "I sure as hell could use another vacation."

"I know you could, Babe, but we have to start looking for a building," Ricky said, letting Stephanie lean against him as they rode the elevator up to Diesel and Heidi's place, "Hopefully by the time we find a building, we can go and see Heidi play the finals."

"That sounds great," Stephanie said, pulling a set of keys out so they could unlock Diesel and Heidi's apartment.

The couple entered the apartment, expecting Heidi and Diesel in the living area on the couch. Heidi and Diesel weren't on the couch, the living area was dim, and there were no suitcases waiting at the door. The only light in the loft was from upstairs, where Diesel and Heidi slept, and loud moans and grunts could be heard.

Stephanie turned to Ricky and asked, "Are they doing what I think they're doing?"

Ricky looked up hearing Diesel groan, "Oh yeah, just suck it in like a vacuum…" Ricky turned to Stephanie and said, "They are having sex."

Ricky climbed up the stairs, ignoring Stephanie's hiss of, "Don't wait!" moments later, Stephanie heard a loud squeal and then Diesel exclaim, "What the fuck! I thought you said ten minutes!"

"Jeez you said Ten minutes, it's only been like…8 minutes!" Diesel said climbing down the stairs, pulling a shirt over his head, "I had two minutes left, I was almost there."

Ricky was leaning against the kitchen island, giving Diesel a look, "Diesel, you know I like to be at places on time or early, I prefer being there early."

"Yeah, well you could have knocked," Diesel pouted, crossing his arms, "I mean, we've been through a lot, but damn it, what ever happened to common courtesy?"

"Why do I get the feeling you're angry about us not knocking, instead of us walking in on you two having sex…." Stephanie said, her eyes narrowed.

Diesel waggled his eyebrows and said, "Pick your poison, sugar…"

"No time for your innuendos," Heidi said, running down the stairs, with her luggage, "We have two hours to get to the damn airport, let's go!"

Diesel grabbed the two biggest suitcases and said, "Baby, it's only natural for me to tease the ladies."

"Yeah, sure okay," Heidi said, before she rushed past the three and out the apartment, "Come on, I have a long ass trip ahead of me!"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Have a safe trip," Ricky said, hugging Heidi and kissing her cheek, "We'll see you soon, kick some ass out there on the tennis court."

"You know I always do," Heidi said, hugging Ricky tightly, "Hurry up and find the building, I need my cheering team."

Stephanie hugged Heidi, squeezing tightly, "Don't let any of the hot Aussie men seduce you away from us, you need to come back home, after this tournament!"

Heidi let out a giggle, hugging her best friend, "Shut up, Stephanie, as if Diesel would let them."

Diesel wrapped an arm around Heidi's waist and said, "I'll punch them in the face, and break every bone those hot men have," kissing Heidi's forehead, "No one touches my Heidi."

Heidi pushed Diesel away from him and turned to Stephanie and Ricky, "I'll see you guys soon, take care and best of luck, finding the perfect building, might I suggest a waterfront?"

"Do you know how much that type of property is?" Ricky asked Heidi hugging her again, "Too rich for my blood, how you two got a penthouse loft in Times Square, I'll never know."

Heidi hugged Stephanie and said, "Watch over our men, you know how thye are, when one of us is gone, like little hellions."

Stephanie smiled and said, "They're worse than Lester and Jeanne, okay, you have to go, no more goodbyes, it's like you're leaving forever!"

Diesel wrapped an arm around Heidi's waist and said to Stephanie and Ricky, "Go on without me, I have to go to Tibet, to pick up an ornery Yeti…"

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, saying, "I really don't want to know…."

Ricky gave Diesel a serious look and said, "Be careful man, take care of yourself out there in the cold."

Diesel nodded and said, "I always do, Ricky, I always do, now, Milady, your airplane awaits."

Diesel waved to Ricky and Stephanie and said with a goofy smile, "Smell you later!"

Heidi took the arm Diesel offered her, and together they walked through the airport. They flashed their unmentionable badges at the security checkpoint area, to bypass all the scanners and x-ray machines. At the little airplane store, Diesel bought Heidi enough junk food to last her the whole plane trip, as they walked to the gate that Heidi had to be at, Diesel sighed and tucked his head in Heidi's neck, "This is the first time we'll be apart, usually we have missions together, or I go with you to your matches, I don't like it when we're apart."

"Diesel, it's only for two weeks, besides, you'll be fast and take care of the Yeti problem," Heidi said, leaning up and kissing Diesel's cheek, "Don't get all emotional on me, you'll make me cry."

Diesel sighed and ran his thumb over Heidi's cheek, "I just hate not waking up and seeing you beside me, I know we must look like a pair of love-struck fools…."

"I love it when we look like that, Diesel," Heidi said with a smile, as they walked up to the gate, "Okay, Diesel, I gotta go, take care of yourself."

Diesel leaned forward and kissed Heidi soundly, before he let go of her. Heidi smiled and turned to walk to the waiting flight attendant, but Diesel grabbed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her again. Heidi moaned and closed her eyes for a moment, but then, she let go of Diesel and said, "I really have to go, Big Daddy, I'll see you soon."

Diesel grabbed Heidi again, peppering kisses on her face, "I'll hurry up, so we can be together again."

Diesel let go of Heidi and dug his fists into his pockets, so he wouldn't grab at Heidi again. Heidi gave her ticket to the blushing flight attendant and said to her with a wink, "Oh he's ten times the kisser in bed!"

The flight attendant squeaked and said, "Have a good trip Mrs. Vladimir, good luck in Australia!"

"Thank you!" Heidi said, before she walked past the flight attendant.

"I love you baby! Go kick some ass!" Diesel roared at Heidi's retreating back, "That's my girl…."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Okay, so this location is too uptown for you," Stephanie said, crossing off the address from the notepad she had on her, "But the last place was too downtown for you! Where do you want to be, Ricky, near the business district or near the nightlife district."

Ricky gave his wife a look and said, "I'll tell where I want to be, when we get there, Babe."

Stephanie let out a low groan, covering her face with the note pad. They had been searching for a commercial building for the last week or so, and it was really starting to get on Stephanie's nerves. Ricky was worse than anyone she had ever had the pleasure of working with. He didn't want a building with too many stories, nor did he want a build with not enough stories. He didn't want a generic looking building, nor did he want a building to look too contemporary. He wanted views, but he didn't want too many views, just in case the clients got sidetracked from meetings.

"Ricky, will you just pick a building," Stephanie moaned, looking over to her husband, as they drove through New York City, "I'm hungry and tired, and I want to see Heidi play tonight, and by the way you're going, we won't be back home until god knows when."

Ricky smiled softly to his wife, and then turned the corner, stopped the car and said with a smile, "Here, here is our office building."

Stephanie looked over to where Ricky was pointing and saw a corner 9 story office building. It was a pretty light red brick surrounded by glass and steel skyscrapers. Across from the cute little building was central park and on the other side was a small art gallery. Stephanie looked down at the wish list and asked, "Is there underground parking?"

"Yes, I can see the signs for it." Ricky said, pulling up to park on the side of the not so busy street, "And it's for sale too, I want this…."

Stephanie smiled and dialed the number for the real estate agent. Moments later a pretty older woman came rolling up behind Ricky's Porsche.

"Now I have to warn you, this place had be gutted out, it's nine stories tall, with a utility elevator, an elevator for potential customers, and a back stair way," The woman said with a smile, leading Stephanie and Ricky through the gutted building, "It's perfect for a company that wants to create a new image for itself."

Ricky smiled and looked around the empty building, "It's perfect, we'll take it, how much is it?"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"5 million dollars is a lot," Stephanie commented lightly, as they walked into their apartment, carrying take out, " A lot, and let's not forget we have to renovate it all too, which cost more money, how are we going to afford it all?"

"Babe, we have enough money, and people interested in investing," Ricky said as he went in to the kitchen and took out plates and cups, "We can make it work, Stephanie."

Stephanie and Carlos piled take out Chinese onto the plates and sat down on the couch to settle in to watch Heidi play.

"I'm sure we can get Heidi's parents to help build and design the place, Nico has an eye for fashion and Christopher is an engineer."

Stephanie shrugged her shoulders, changing the channel to ESPN, "Well, we could call and ask them, I'm sure they could help us out."

"I'll call Tank, have him come look at it, and then we'll go from there, we should be in Australia by the end of this week."

Stephanie tossed the remote down, just as Heidi walked out onto the court, to play her opponent. Stephanie shook her head listening to the commentators.

"Someone spotted Heidi, on the plane coming to Australia, giving a future tennis player some tips," A woman said with a chuckle, as Heidi went onto the court to practice, "And they also saw her without her husband. When asked about where her husband was, Heidi responded with 'He's doing….stuff, I can't say what I really want to say, this is cable TV, but most of you get my drift."

"Her cheering crowd is made up of her fathers, and my, it's shame those two are gay," another woman said with a giggle, "But they sure as hell raised a good daughter."

"Number one at age 20, and has been number one for past five years, one of the longest stretch for a tennis player, she's a power house, she may look little, but she's a power house."

"Ain't that the truth," Stephanie muttered, using her chopsticks to eat her lo mein.

"Heidi did have a problem that security needed to be called, something about receiving flowers covered in blood," One commentator said their voice getting softer, "They didn't know where it came from, but security has been beefed up around the area."

Ricky frowned and said, "I wished I had known, I would have gone down with Heidi, for security reasons."

Stephanie bit her lip, sucking on a chopstick, "I hope she's okay, we'll have to make our way down under soon."

Ricky smiled and said, "Well, once Tank gives the go ahead to buy, we'll be down under soon, Babe."

Stephanie smiled and said, "Can we smuggle a Koloa back to the states?" earning a "Babe from Ricky.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel shivered as he climbed up a snow drift, to get to the looming cave up ahead. He had been traveling for days to get to the area where the Yeti lived at, hopefully, his monster friend would be full from all the stolen yak he was gorging himself on.

Diesel pulled his fur-lined coat closer to his throat and then walked up to the cave. Diesel covered his nose at the smell of Yeti and Yeti poo. Fuck, he really wanted this thing to be over with. Diesel let out a groan, as he landed on the hard stone floor of the cave. Diesel walked through the dark cave, his only light source was his eyes. Thank goodness for freaky parents.

Diesel paused, turning in the dark, hearing rocks skitter on the hard ground. Diesel turned away from the sound and continued to walk deeper into the caves. Diesel grunted as he tripped over the carcass of a yak and fell to the ground.

"Fuck man," Diesel groaned softly getting up, rubbing his ass, "This is bullshit, man!"

Diesel went still, his eyes, wild, looking around, "Fucking…fucking…white furred piece of-SHIT!"

Diesel yelped, feeling a huge hand grab his leg and jerk him up in the, knocking his head on the ground, making Diesel see stars. Diesel moaned, and turned his head to see an angry looking white furred piece of shit. Diesel moaned softly and said, with a smile, "Hey man, what's up, I'm from the Agency and I just needed to talk to-YOUUUUU!"

Diesel cried out as he was tossed around like a rag doll. When the Yeti stopped shaking him, Diesel had to hold his head, to stop the stars from moving, "Okay, I shouldn't have talked about you being a white furred piece of shit, understandable, I was being a jerk."

The Yeti growled softly, dropping Diesel on the hard floor. Diesel sat up and said, "So…Yeti, my main man, I just need to tell ya, you need to stop killing illagers, while your raiding their Yak stock."

The Yeti growled softly, and said in a rough voice, "They get in the way….unmentionable….."

"Well shit, man, I know humans are jerks, but you need to stop killing them, just take their yaks and then run away!"

The Yeti grunted and walked past Diesel and picked up the Yak carcass and eat at it, "Unmentionable, tell the humans to stay out of my, and I won't kill them."

Diesel nodded his head and said, "Great! great, well, I'll be on my way, Mister Yeti, it was good talking to you, just don't let it happen again, right?!"

Diesel walked past the Yeti, who grunted and said, "Have fun going through the blizzard that's forming…."

"Come again?" Diesel asked, turning to the monster, his smile wide.

"The Blizzard, the one that's going to drop several kilometers on this mountain…" The Yeti said, making Diesel groan softly.

"Well, guess I'll go now, before I get caught….." Diesel said, before he turned and walked out the cave.

Diesel looked up at the dark sky and frowned, seeing clouds build up in the sky. He would need to hurry, he needed to get to Heidi soon, the top area of the mountain was a dead zone, meaning he wouldn't be able to pop his way over to his wife.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"You have a stalker?" Ricky asked, his eyebrows raised at Heidi as she swung her tennis racket, to hit the ball her trainer hit to her, "You've had one for how long….for…"

"Five years," Heidi said, hitting the ball across the net, "They haven't been active, accept for like, sending me mail and shit, this is the first time they've sent me anything other than letters."

Stephanie looked over Ricky and said, "Ricky, I don't want Heidi to be by herself. we need to stay by her side like white on rice."

Heidi grunted and said, hitting the ball back, "You guys can't be with me 24/7, I can hardly get you two into the indoor practice area! Unless you're a private security firm or something."

Ricky and Stephanie gave each other's looks, and then Ricky smiled and said, "Congratulations, Heidi, you're our very first client, you'll be protected very well by Rangeman.

"Rangeman?" Heidi asked, turning to Ricky and Stephanie, "for real, you call your company Rangeman, what the nap?"

"Shut up, Heidi!" Stephanie snapped, making Heidi giggle, "So….we have to talk about our fees and services…."

"Do I get a discount?" Heidi asked, falling into a volley with her trainer, earning a head shake from Stephanie, "Aww, what the fuck man, remember, I'm investing in your company! I should get a discount!"

Ricky shook his head and said, "Well, we'll work out a contract and hopefully we can get some protection for you."

"Great, because, I would love to train outside, but I can't because of the stalker….."

Stephanie sat back down on the bench and said, "Well, I hope it isn't someone too crazy, I mean…who did you make angry, or who did you attract?"

"Who knows, some bitch of a tennis player who I beat on the courts, some men trying to hit on me? the fuck should I know!" Heidi said as she walked off the court, "I guess I've made a lot of people angry…"

Ricky placed a hand on Heidi's shoulder and said, "We'll watch over you, okay?"

"I wish Diesel was here, I go off to the semifinals the next day, and he's always been there." Heidi sighed, before she walked off to the locker room.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie frowned, looking into the crowded stadium, Diesel wasn't there, and Heidi needed him more than ever. She was down two games and she wasn't perking up. Stephanie sighed as Heidi hit a double fault.

"Come on, Heidi, this is the finals, come on, stop throwing these games away." Stephanie sighed, leaning against Ricky, holding his hand, "Come Heidi get it together."

"Diesel needs to get his butt here soon," Christopher said, his arm tight around Nico's waist, "My little girl needs him now."

Ricky frowned and said, "I looked at the weather for Tibet, there's a huge snow storm blowing, he might have been caught."

Stephanie shook her head and said, "He needs to come, he really needs to."

The group winced as Heidi hit the ball outside the line. Heidi closed her eyes and rubbed her face, before she turned to get back into the game. Heidi was about to serve the ball, but a loud, "COME ON KITTEN! I'M HERE! WHIP THIS BITCH'S ASS!"

Heidi turned to look as Diesel waved up at the top of the stadium, dressed in a heavy winter clothes, smiling and waving to her. Heidi smiled and had to giggle as the referee turned to Heidi and asked, "Is that your…husband?"

"Yes, I'll…." Heidi said, before she turned to Diesel and made a motion for him to shut up. Diesel smiled and nodded his head, making his way to the private box seat, jumping over bars, flashing his VIP badge to dodge the security that ran after him.

"Diesel, I see you didn't let the snow storm get you…." Ricky said softly, as Diesel tore off his winter wear.

"Hell no, but I do have to admit, I got caught in a snow drift and nearly froze to death but Yeti, my man, he saved me….dug me out." Diesel said, watching his friends faces pale in horror.

Diesel smiled down at Heidi, who smiled up at him, and served the ball, getting an Ace, "That's my girl, win this tourney for me…."

TBC…

(Yohoo, you see that review area down der? it doesn't take much to leave me your two dimes, right? I love your reviews and I love the feed back, please, thank you!)


	6. Building Up Rangeman And Fugly Sweaters

Chapter 6, enjoy!

not mine...blah...blah...you know the deal...I don't own Stephanie Plum!

Building Up Rangeman and Fugly Sweaters

"What is Diesel doing here at this meeting?" Tank asked, as Diesel sat across from him and Ricky, "As I recalled, he didn't want to help with Rangeman."

"I've come to make you an offer that you can't refuse," Diesel said, leaning back in his chair, before he laughed out loud and said, "Nah, I'm your main investor, I can't really join you guys in your…company, but, I can pump money into it."

Christopher looked over to his son in law and said, "How much money are we talking about?"

"A lot," Diesel said with a cough, as a waitress came over with water, "It's not like we can't afford it."

Ricky, Tank, Diesel and Christopher were all seated in a small restaurant, close by the building that Ricky and Stephanie bought. Christopher, being an engineer of some sorts, was more than happy to put in his two cents. He had also offered to help with any thing building wise.

Christopher pulled out the blueprints of the building they bought and said, "Okay, so, here's the deal, I went through the building itself to check the foundation, and framework and the electrical, it'll all need updating, the electrical is not up to code, the foundation is shifting, there are some cracks in the underground garage on some of the support pillars, and the framework needs to be updated, the steel frames are rusted out and would not pass inspection."

Diesel lean forward to look at Christopher, while Tank and Ricky looked down at the figures Christopher wrote down on the side of the blue prints, "Hey, Pops-I mean father," Christopher gave him a glare when he called him pops, "This sounds pretty expensive, I remember Papi had to get foundation work done, and it cost him an arm and a leg, this is much bigger and this is New York City."

Christopher passed Diesel the figures and his lips curled up in a smile, as Diesel squeaked, looking down at the numbers.

"Holy shit….that's six figures!" Diesel wheezed, looking over the numbers, "Just for the foundation!"

"Well, we are going to have to drill down into the bedrock this is over to reinforce the building." Christopher said, watching Diesel add it all up in his head, "The electrical is going to cost you a pretty penny, but it's that steel frame work that's the most. Stephanie wants to save the bricks and that requires us to be careful when we remove them."

Ricky turned to Diesel and said, "So, you still want to invest in us?" watching Diesel pale as he looked down at the combined cost of the work.

Diesel pulled his checkbook out and said, "This totally better be worth it," as he gave Ricky and Tank the amount they needed, "You better go to talk to Heidi about getting some help with designing the place, she's your next investor."

Tank grunted and turned to Christopher, asking, "When can the work be started on the building? I hope soon…"

"Well, we can start in March, if you want." Christopher said, leaning back in his chair, "The bedrock won't be so hard, and there won't be too much snow on the ground."

"That's great," Ricky said, shaking Christopher's hand, "We want this company up and running by the end of May."

"And you will, Don't worry," Christopher said with a smile, "Now, tell me your plans about what you want to do for each story of the building."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi glared down at the letter in front of her, sipping her tea and trying to fold the laundry up. Really, she thought she shook this motherfucker off in Australia, now her stalker was back, with a vengeance. They had been sending her letters every day, which she promptly threw away in the trash. She would find the letters in the mailbox, in a soft pink envelope that smelt of melted sugar. When she threw the letter away, another would be waiting the next day. This had been going on for three weeks, before one day, she had come home to find hundreds of soft pink envelopes scattered across the loft. And of course, on that day, Diesel had to be with her when she found the letters. He had been pissed off about her not telling him, and then he had been pissed off about her stalker stalking her.

Heidi let out a sigh and placed her mug down on the island, she was going to open this letter, to amuse her stalker.

Heidi let out a shudder, tossing the letter onto the island, she reached for her phone and called her husband, he picked up in two rings.

"Hey, Kitten, me and Ricky and your Pops-ouch!-I mean your father, are talking about-" Diesel started, but Heidi cut him off.

"Diesel, come home now, someone has fucking bug our home with video and audio equipment." Heidi said, her eyes bright with rage, "I opened one of those letters and-"

"You did what?" Diesel's voice rose, tight with anger, "Heidi, I told you not to-"

"I know, but shit, aren't you angry about me getting all these letters," Heidi said, getting up and combing the island in the kitchen, "Diesel, my stalker went into great detail about our sex life, about what we do in the 'basement….'

Heidi heard Diesel hiss, "That fucking fucker, what else did he put in that damn letter?!"

"They're using the pictures and videos of our sexcapades as fapping material." Heidi said, shivering, "I'm now creeped out, come home now, so you can sweep through the loft!"

Diesel muttered something darkly, and said, "I'll be there in twenty…don't do anything, okay?"

When Heidi didn't answer, Diesel said, drawn out, "Heidi….."

"Alright, alright," Heidi said, just as her phone indicated that she had a call from Stephanie, "I gotta go, Stephanie is calling me."

Heidi hung up on Diesel, and answered Stephanie with a, "Yes?"

"EW! EW! HEIDI, YOUR STALKER IS YOU AND THEN STALKING ME AND GIVING ME THE STUFF THEY STALKED YOU FOR!" Stephanie raged through the phone, "Heidi! I've been sent pictures of you and Diesel, doing the deed, in that fucking basement of yours!"

Heidi smiled and said, "So, did you see we put new carpeting down, we wore the other carpet out, so we-"

"Heidi, I do not care what you and Diesel do in your S&M playground," Stephanie said, her voice tight, "But I do care when there are blown up pictures of you in a swing, all over my apartment, and Val was with me too! She nearly went into labor!"

Heidi sat down and asked, "Did my stalker leave you a love note?" looking down at the letter her stalker sent her.

"Well," Stephanie said, shuffling on the end of the Heidi's phone, "They did, and apparently, they're mad at me, because my sex life is too vanilla, and that I should take pointers from you, that way they could get juicy pictures to fap to."

Heidi and Stephanie made gagging noises at the same time. Heidi groaned and said, "Stephanie, we have a stalker, I don't think it's an angry tennis player, I think it's someone we both know…"

"We've made so many enemies, stepped on so many little people, we can pick and choose and might not be right!" Stephanie bemoaned, making Heidi shake her head.

"We haven't made that many people mad, okay, that bitch at Bloomingdales deserved that ass whipping," Heidi said plucking her fingers as if she was ticking off things, "Okay and the man that was with her had it coming to him too, and then there's that woman we stole from…okay, we've been on almost everyone's shit list, but who would be so pissed off, as to stalk us like this?"

"Who knows, but I just called Ricky, and he's coming home to get me, so we can come over to your place to put our heads together, to find out who our stalker is."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"Holy shit," Christopher said, plucking Heidi and Diesel's wedding photo from its perch on the side table, "If you weren't looking for it, you would have missed this camera."

Christopher whistled with amazement as he plucked the microscopic camera off the black frame. It blended in so flawlessly, damn!

Ricky leaned over to look down at the camera resting on the tip of Christopher's fingertip and said, "That's CIA grade, something no civilian should have."

"Yep," Christopher said with a smile, "I know a buddy of mine, he could ID this camera for ya, now you know what you're looking for, you should be able to find them."

"Let's start in the basement," Heidi said quickly, getting up from her perch on the breakfast stool, "That fucker has several of them in there, and I for one, don't like being someone's fapping material."

"I'm not going in there," Stephanie said, her eyes wide with horror, "I've seen the pictures, there's some crazy shit in there."

Diesel shook his head saying, Don't worry, I've got the basement covered, you and Ricky should be checking out your apartment; since the stalker is stalking you too."

Heidi shivered and said, in a soft voice, "Who would be this perverted, I haven't done anything bad to anyone, as of lately, who would be so mad at us, that they would stalk us an masturbate to our sex life."

"I don't know," Stephanie said shaking her head, "But they think my sex life is Vanilla, and I have a problem with anyone who thinks like that, it's not vanilla, right Ricky?!"

Ricky shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, compare to Diesel's and Heidi's sex life, it's pretty tamed, more like unflavored gelatin."

"Did you just insult our own sex life?" Stephanie asked her husband, who shrugged his shoulders, "I think you just did!"

"I would never insult us, we have a perfectly fine sex life," Ricky said, as the two walked out the loft, "there's nothing wrong with it, I'm just saying, our sex life is very tamed."

Stephanie leaned against Ricky and said, "Well, if you say so, but I just feel that you feel that our sex life could do with something risqué."

"I enjoy what we do now, besides, with a stalker like the one you two picked up, I'd rather us fuck like nuns." Ricky said with a chuckle, escorting Stephanie to the Porsche.

"They don't fuck," Stephanie said, giving Ricky a look.

"That's exactly my point….."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Nico sipped his vanilla latte, watching as Ricky and Tank laid out the future plans for the building that Rangerman would be housed in.

"We were thinking that the first floor would be the reception area, so we would like something tasteful and sleek," Ricky said laying out the basic floorplan, "They'll be able to keep the brick exposed on one side, to give it character."

"Oh yes," Nico said, looking in between Tank and Ricky, "So, boys, what colors do you want, please don't say black, you can't have the company colors be black."

"Black was what we choose," Tank said, looking sheepish, "My girl loves me in black, she says I look 'fucking fine.'"

Nico rolled his eyes and said, "you'd look sexy in a paper bag, Pierre, you'll scare customers off with just black, now, how about a steel blue, grey and black, that way, you get your black, and you add a splash of color in there."

Ricky was about to open his mouth to retort, but the glare Nico shot him, had him backing down, "That sounds like a nice color pattern, now, how much is this going to cost us, to let you design the whole building."

"Well, since this is my first time designing a building and not a person, I'll go easy on you two, this whole job will cost 250 thousand, that includes labor, money to buy the furniture and my good taste." Nico said, preening himself, like a peacock.

"I see where Heidi gets it from," Tank muttered to Ricky, who nodded his head and took out the checkbook, "Okay, 250 thousand it is, I mean this sounds like a steal."

"I hope you boys aren't scared of Ikea, I saw some pieces in there that will turn your dull office building into something hip!" Nico said, his eyes bright, too bright, "Now, what will the ninth floor be for? I need to know, so I can design it!"

"Well, that's going to be a penthouse, for Stephanie and I, just in case we have to work overnight or something." Ricky said, pulling the floorplans up so he could point it all out, "Right here, we want the kitchen and we want two master suites, with huge en suites."

"I'm designing a penthouse too!" Nico said, his eyes even brighter, "Wow! Well now, this does up the price, you know….I'll have to add on an extra 100K, penthouses and business establishments are two different places, so I'll have to charge it separately!"

"Where'd did we find this shark from?" Tank asked, as Ricky wrote out another check, "This can't be Heidi's kind and gentle father."

"Oh, but it is, don't let the effeminate mask fool you, he's more man than the both of us." Ricky said with a chuckle, giving Nico the checks, "Don't go crazy, Nico."

"I won't!" Nico said getting up with a smile, "I have to call Heidi and Stephanie, we need to go to the Ikea store and shop!"

Nico skipped his way out the tiny café, and over to his car. Tank blinked and said, "We gave Heidi's father nearly 400 thousand dollars, and he just told us he's going to Ikea, if he spends all the money there, who is going to help arrange the building furniture."

"I have a feeling it's us," Ricky said, before he turned to Tank, "Who is this woman you're seeing?"

"Ugh, Stephanie and Heidi are wearing off on you," Tank moaned, looking down at his fingers, horribly glad that his skin tone was dark, so Ricky couldn't see the red in his face, "Oh, it's just an old school mate of ours, her name is Lula, heavy set, and full of spunk, she was in the tenth grade, when we graduated."

Ricky didn't know a Lula back in high school, but then again, he and Tank had been part of the bad ass group, so it hadn't really mattered if he knew who was who in the school.

"Well, I'm glad you found someone, she should meet Heidi and Stephanie, I'm sure those three would get along great." Ricky said, making Tank's eyes widen.

"They may get along too well," Tank said, thoughtfully, looking over to Ricky, "Lula isn't soft spoken, nor is she one to keep her thoughts to herself. putting her with Heidi and Stephanie would only make it worse, because those two are just as bad."

"You are right," Ricky said, thinking about the time Heidi made a poor woman cry, because she had told the woman her skirt didn't match her shirt, and she didn't give autographs to people who dress themselves in the dark. Stephanie wasn't too far behind Heidi either. She could pack a punch, trying to get to a sale item.

"Tell you what, let's do a trial dinner," Tank said, with a smile, "A couples only thing, at a restaurant, let's say…this Friday?"

Ricky nodded his head and said, "Perfect, I'll call Diesel right now."

Ricky pulled his phone out to call Diesel. Diesel answered in two rings, with a frazzled, "What?!"

"What are you two doing? Having sex?" Ricky asked, making Diesel and Tank sputter in outrage.

"What are we doing?!" Diesel echoed, his voice tight with fury, "What are we doing?! I got us a guard cat, and it fucking hates me, that's what's going on! Shit! Heidi! Come get your cat!"

Ricky heard a low growl on the other end and said, "Are you sure that's a cat? That sounds too big to be a cat."

"It's a Lynx, Heidi said we couldn't get a cat, unless it was a Lynx, so I got one for her." Diesel said, his voice low with fear, "Shit, shit, shit…..HEIDI! COME GET YOUR CAT!"

"A Lynx, I have to come and see this," Ricky said with a chuckle, turning to Tank, "Tank needs to ask us something anyways, we'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you-SHIT!" Diesel yelped, his phone cutting off.

"He got his wife a Lynx?" Tank asked, with disbelief, "I can't believe it, what would he do that?"

"Because, he's been whipped into cool whip," Ricky said, getting up, "That man would give that woman the moon, if she asked."

"Now that's love," Tank said, getting up along with Ricky, "True love."

"I'm thinking more on the lines of slavery."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a soft coo, petting the pitch black lynx in her lap. It purred with delight and nuzzled her face. At first, she had been against the idea of getting an animal to guard their home. Diesel had thought it a good idea to have a guard animal around, to make sure the stalker doesn't sneak in again. Diesel had promised her any animal she wanted, so she had picked out a Lynx. He had taken an ugly black sweater Valarie and Albert had given him, and had turned it into a smaller than average Lynx. It was pitch black, with a colorful snowflake pattern on it, the same pattern that had been on the sweater. Heidi had fallen in love with it at first sight. The Lynx had bonded to Heidi, but it hated Diesel. It hated Diesel enough to maul him, Diesel had the scratch marks to prove it

"Maybe we should change him back into a sweater again," Diesel offered, as the Lynx trained daek blue eyes on him, "I'll try again to make another, more nicer Lynx."

"No, ,this one is purrfect," Heidi purred, petting the Lynx in her lap, "Besides, she only hates you, because she's the sweater Valarie and Albert bought for you, and you know how much Valarie hates you."

"True," Diesel said, trying to pet the Lynx on Heidi's lap, only to get a loud hiss, and his hands pawed at, "Okay, I won't pet you, you vile beast."

The Lynx tuck its head under Heidi's chin, as if to say, 'This is my woman now…' growling low in its throat.

"No way," Stephanie said, walking into the loft, "I thought Ricky was kidding, but shit, it's true, you did buy a Lynx!"

"I didn't buy one, I made him from a sweater," Diesel said, watching Stephanie walk over to Heidi and the Lynx, "Careful he's an ornery fucker…."

"No he isn't, "Stephanie said with a coo, petting the purring Lynx, "See, he's nice to me."

"Where is your husband?" Diesel asked, seeing Stephanie, but not seeing Ricky, "I thought you were with Ricky and Tank?"

"No I was clearing out my office," Stephanie said, running her hands, through the soft black fur, "Hey, isn't this the same pattern that's on that fugly sweater Val got you, Diesel?"

"Indeed it is," Heidi said, as the Lynx ran a rough tongue over her face, "Aw she's so affectionate, I love her, I'll name her; Noire."

"Noire…." Stephanie said, tickling the lynx underneath her chin, "that's such a pretty name for a pretty Lynx, aren't you a pretty Lynx, hmmm?"

"How do you know it's a female lynx?" Diesel asked his wife, earning a shrug from her, "Oh, you're only naming her Noire because you like that name?"

The lynx preened under the attention, letting out little chirps of happiness. The front door to the loft opened, letting Ricky and Tank enter the apartment. Ricky rose an eyebrow, looking at the confetti colored snowflakes on the lynx's back, "Did you make it from that fugly sweater Stephanie's sister gave you?"

"I sure did," Diesel said sitting on the airchair, wrapping an arm around Heidi's shoulders and earning a hiss from the lynx, "Now, what's going on that requires my attention?"

Tank cleared his throat and said, "Well, I have a girlfriend-"

"Oh my god!" Stephanie squealed, clapping her hands, "Tankie Wankie has a girlfriend! Now he doesn't have to make out with his pillow!"

"Oh, he's growing up!" Heidi exclaimed, going over to Tank, pulling on one of his cheek, while Stephanie did the same to the other cheek, "It was just like yesterday when he asked if it was natural for the thing between his legs to rise in the morning!"

"You two are sick!" Tank said, pushing Heidi and Stephanie off him, ignoring their giggles, "Anyways! I have a girlfriend, and….I want you all to meet her, her name is Lula and she's about three years younger than us. She was a tenth grader when we graduated, or she was a freshman when you three graduated. You guys wouldn't know about her."

"I see," Stephanie said, looking over to the hulking black man, "She must be quite the character, to have you looking like a nervous nelly."

"Indeed my dear friend," Heidi said, pulling Noire close to her chest, petting thefeline, "I say we meet this Lula, and find out how this hussy hoodwinked our Tankie Wankie!"

"Yes," Stephanie said with a leer, "She must have some potent pussy, how long have you two been together?"

"About a year or so," Tank said, watching with wariness as Heidi and Stephanie leaned in close to him, "What are you two doing?"

"Potent pussy indeed," Heidi said, her face serious, "What day are we doing this?"

"Friday," Tank said taking a step back, "Lula closes up shop early on Friday, so we can have an early dinner or something."

"Oh!" Stephanie said, turning to Heidi, "let's try that restaurant in Manhattan, the one that allows pets! Noire would be a hit with the other pets!"

As the two women chattered away, Ricky looked over to Diesel and said, "This was a bad idea, a very bad idea."

Tank covered his face and groaned, "Heidi, Stephanie and Lula together? I'm signing our death wish!"

TBC…

(Reviews are much loved, I love all the feed back from my readers!)


	7. Wolves And Cheetahs

Chapter 7, enjoy!

not mine...blah blah...

SMUT! (lots of it, lots of smut!)

Wolves And Cheetahs

"Your stalker is either an unmentionable, or someone who knows an unmentionable," Christopher told Ricky over the phone., his voice etched with surprise, "The cameras used are from a Tech Savvy Unmentionable named Watts, who just happens to be my buddy."

"So your friend gave Stephanie and Heidi's stalker cameras?" Ricky asked, looking at the partly open door of the master bedroom, listening to Stephanie shower.

"No, he creates these cameras, and then gives them to the Agency," Christopher said, his voice laced with seriousness, "Watts may be crazy, but he isn't about to stalk my child."

The child of a former Special Ops was never a good victim to stalk. Ricky sat down on the bed and asked, "Well, do they keep track as to who takes the cameras?"

"No, they don't, they're like jellybeans, help yourself, they're just expensive jellybeans," Christopher said his voice tight, "Which means, anyone who is an unmentionable, or knows of one, can get access to these tiny things…."

"Which means, there could be hundreds of suspects," Ricky said, watching Stephanie walk out the bathroom, naked except for the towel wrapped around her head, "Suspects…."

Ricky's eyes roamed the curves of her body, pausing at her pelvic area, to stare at her bare pussy. Oh, Little Ricky (and there's nothing little about him at all) was becoming interested with what Ricky saw. As Ricky roamed his eyes up to Stephanie's face, he found that she had been watching him, watch her. Stephanie gave him a smirk and ran her hands up and down her body, squeezing her breast and sliding in between her thighs to play with her pussy. Ricky licked his lips, watching as Stephanie closed her eyes halfway, tilting her head back and moaning softly, the soft wet sounds filling their bedroom.

"Uh…Ricky?" Christopher asked hearing nothing from the man, "Ricky…."

Ricky hung the phone up, and tossed it on the bed. He got up and advanced on Stephanie, who leaned back on the dresser, still playing with herself. Stephanie smiled coyly and asked, "See something you like, Ricky?"

"I do…" Ricky said advancing on Stephanie , resting his hands face down on the dresser, trapping her where she stood, "I see something sexy and naked, getting all wet for me too."

Stephanie let out a gasp as Ricky latched onto her neck with his teeth and lips, leaving a large angry mark on her neck. She buried her hands through Ricky's thick locks, as he sucked her neck, and ground against her, the rough fabric of his khakis creating a delicious friction against her bare skin. Stephanie let out a low moan, wrapping her legs around Ricky's waist, trying to get the friction move a little lower, closer to her pussy, which throbbed with need.

Ricky captured Stephanie's lips in a searing kiss, letting his tongue sweep through her mouth, nipping at her lips and biting at the corners of her lips. Stephanie groaned softly, as they broke the kiss, their breath mingling together. Ricky pulled Stephanie up on the dresser, unbuckled his pants and pulled out his erection. He rubbed it up and down her slit, earning a low and pleased moan from Stephanie. They both groaned loudly as the tip played with her swollen clit, which was highly sensitive and aching to be rubbed by something, anything.

"I can't take it, Carlos," Stephanie whined bucking up to catch his erection, "I need to be fucked, fuck me, Carlos, fuck my pussy raw."

Ricky let out a swear in Spanish, and pushed into Stephanie, not stopping until their pelvises were pressed tightly to each other. Stephanie gritted her teeth, filling Ricky's dick touching her cervix. The burning felt so good, and when Ricky slid out and slammed back in her, she let out a hoarse cry of pleasure, scratching at Ricky's back. Ricky was relentless, pounding into Stephanie, he was using so much force that the dresser was moving with each thrust, hitting the wall with a rhythmic low thud. Stephanie gasped with each thrust, her eyes closed with bliss, her head leaning back against the mirror that was attached to the dresser as Ricky fucked her hard and fast. Ricky was crouched over her as he fucked her, pulling and nipping at her breast, his rough thumbs playing with her sensitive nipples. They kissed each other lazily, enjoying the taste of each other. Stephanie ran her nails down Ricky's back, and to his butt, running her nails over it, causing him to growl low in his throat. Stephanie let out a shrp cry as Ricky grippe dher hips and began to piston in her, quick sharp jabs that brushed against her g-spot, making multi colored spots dance in her vision. She could feel her orgasm building up, boiling over deep inside her. she could feel it lick at the tips of every nerve ending, pressure built up in her pelvic . it was Ricky's teeth to her neck and stray fingers in between her thighs, pinching her clit that caused the pressure to release itself, in one of the best orgasms Stephanie had ever had. She let out a low and long scream as she came. She had to push Ricky away as she came, as her juices went flying everywhere. Ricky's eyes turned a pitch black, watching his wife come undone in front of him. This was the sexiest thing he had seen in a while. Dios, he wanted more of it.

When Stephanie collapsed on the dresser, quivering from the intensity of her orgasm. Ricky lifted her up and carried her over to the bed, where he made slow and sweet love to her, until he came deep inside her, groaning her name in ear.

"Mmm," Stephanie moaned softly, cuddling into Ricky who held her still shaking form, "Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, I'll tell you, later," Ricky said with a growl, rolling Stephanie over on her back, "It's time for round two!"

"Sounds like a good idea!" Stephanie said with smile, before Ricky attacked her mouth with his mouth.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi let out a giggle, dodging Diesel's hands as he reached out for her. she let out a shriek as said man jumped over the kitchen island to grab at her. she ran past Diesel who let out a low growl mixed with a chuckle, and into the living area, where Noire lay on the chaise watching the two interact. Heidi gripped the back of the chaise, watching as Diesel advanced on her, his blue eyes dark with lust, making him look like a predator, which had just caught their prey.

This who fiasco had started when they were upstairs in the sleeping loft, watching TV. Heidi had been draped across Diesel, her head tucked under his chin, while Diesel had been slumped against pillows, changing the channels, looking for something to watch. Heidi's hand had moved and hit a sensitive spot on Diesel, which had him jumping and yelping from the sensation. Of course, Heidi being Heidi had jumped on him and tickled the spot mercilessly, making Diesel laugh until he nearly wet himself. Heidi had let go of him and ran off, knowing that he would get her, if she stayed close by to him, which was what started the impromptu cat and mouse game.

Diesel smirked at Heidi, who backed away from the chaise, her eyes wide, pupils dilated, watching her husband, "The big bad wolf has you now, my sexy red riding hood, and I'm going to eat you all up."

"Oh my, what big teeth you have," Heidi said breathlessly, as Diesel walked around the chaise cornering her, "Please, don't eat me with those sharp looking teeth."

Diesel growled lowly, and then pressed Heidi up against the wall, with his body, his arms coming up around Heidi's head, trapping her. Heidi reached down and grabbed at his erection, which was standing up proudly, through the blue skimpy briefs he wore. She really liked it when he wore skimpy underwear, it showed off all his best assets.

"My what a big dick you have, Mr. Wolf," Heidi said, squeezing Diesel's erection, "It's throbbing too…."

"The better to fuck you with, my naughty, sexy red riding hood," Diesel said, ripping his large button shirt off of Heidi's frame, her breast bouncing from the fabric ripping off her frame, "Oh yes, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you'll need a cane to walk right."

Heidi shuddered as Diesel grabbed her breast, pulling hard at her nipples. She let out a low whimper as Diesel eaned forward and bit down on her neck. He licked the spot he bit, soothing the sting, and said with a breathless chuckle, "On your knees, baby, I can't wait to get into the basement, I have to have you now."

The other side of their love life had been created purely by accident, (That's what the couple will tell you, and they will stick with that story, thank you very much!) They had gotten into a fight, a huge one, one with hand gestures, spitting rage and name calling, lots of name calling. Heidi had called Diesel something so vile, it had had him turning red in the face and calling Heidi a string of insults that were so vulgar that it would have made a street thug blush. Needless to say, a few moments after he said those words, Heidi was on him like a cat in heat, demanding to be called every name in the book as he fucked her to oblivion. They quickly and willingly fell into the world of bondage and other bondage type fetishes. They even had the basement made just for all the other activities they do.

Heidi got down on her knees and made to grab the elastic band of Diesel's underwear, but Diesel grabbed her hands saying, "No-no, you don't touch anything, put your hands on your thighs and keep them there, like a good little red riding hood."

Heidi did what she was told to do, looking up at her husband, who ran his fingers over her face, before he pulled his erection out, rubbing it roughly. Diesel pressed the head of his erection against Heidi's mouth saying, "Don't lick at it, or else you won't get the big bad wolf's dick."

Heidi let out a whine, her eyes narrowing with want. Diesel let out a chuckle, rubbing the head along her lips, letting his precum smear those full lips. Diesel gave Heidi a smile and said, "Open your mouth, little sexy, red riding hood, and suck my dick."

Heidi opened her mouth and sucked Diesel in like a vacuum, causing the man to groan loudly, as she swallowed him to the hilt.

Neither person saw Noire get up from her perch on the chaise, to go jump on top of the bookshelf that they were close by. She crouched low, looking right at Diesel, a low growl rumbling in her chest.

"Oh yeah, Kitten, purr just like that," Diesel groaned, gripping Heidi's head as he thrust into her mouth like a piston, "That turns the big bad wolf on so much!"

If Heidi had the chance to, she would have told her husband that it wasn't her purring, or making any sounds.

Diesel, pulled out of Heidi's mouth and said, "Get up, turn around and grab the bookcase, bending down."

Heidi did what she was told, and braced herself, wiggling her hips, earning a low growl from Diesel. She let out a sharp cry as Diesel slapped bottom. Diesel groaned, watching her pussy convulse with each slap he gave her bottom. This was such a turn on, he was getting much harder now. Diesel continued his assault, spanking her with sharp quick slaps.

Heidi let out hoarse cry as Diesel landed on last hard slap on her bottom. Her legs shook from the intensity of the spanking, and she was covered in a fine layer of sweat. She was so horny and wet, she could feel her juices run down her thigh and legs. She let out a sharp sound, as Diesel wrapped his arm around her waist, and his fingers found her soaking wet pussy, "Jesus you're so wet, I'll just slide in you so easily."

His fingers found her clit and he began his assault again, toying with the bundle of nerves, watching Heidi jerk and scream in ecstasy as he played with her. The biggest orgasm of her life was about to hit, but Diesel stopped his manipulations, causing Heidi to let out a scream of rage, letting go of the bookshelf. Diesel was quick, grabbing her arms saying, "Did I tell you to let go of that shelf?"

"No," Heidi whimpered softly, as Diesel placed her hand back on the shelf, "You didn't."

"You're a bad girl red riding hood, and I have to punish you, there'll be no huntsman to save you now…." Diesel said, as he slid into Heidi's wet pussy, holding tight to her, "Oh fuck, your soaking wet, baby, so fucking wet….."

Diesel stroked a few times in her, before he slid out of Heidi and said, "Grab the bookcase, and don't let go of it, it's going to be a long night, if you do."

Heidi let out a low whimper gripping the bookcase tight, like she was told to do. She felt Diesel rub the head of his cock on her slit, before he slid up to the tight pucker that was hidden in between her buttocks. Heidi gasped as the head slid into her, the slight burning from the muscles being forced open had her moaning in pleasure. Diesel moaned out loud too as he slid into her.

When was all the way into the hilt, Diesle pulled out and slammed back in, not giving Heidi anytime to adjust, causing her to scream in pleasure. His thrusts were powerful, and unrelenting, it had the bookcase hitting the wall. Heidi had to grit her teeth as she was fucked in her anal passage, the burning sensation and the way Diesel's fingers found her nipples, pulling and tugging at them, it had her orgasm building up fast. Diesel groaned loudly as he fucked his wife, "Oh shit, Kitten, you're so fucking good, I'm going to cum in your ass, fill you up with my sperm!"

Diesel leaned back and closed his eyes, filling his balls tighten up as his orgasm approached. He let out a loud growl, "Here it comes-AHHHHHH!"

A loud yowl filled the living area of the loft, and Diesel let out a scream as Noire pounced on his head to maul him. Diesel slid out of Heidi, who opened her eyes snapping, "Why'd you stop fucking me!"

Heidi turned and let out a sound, watching Noire attack Diesel's head, "Oh my brave Noire, protecting me from the big bad wolf!"

Noire perked up, hearing Heidi say her name. She gave Diesel a hiss and then jump off him and trotted over to Heidi, who picked her up and cuddled her. Diesel groaned in agony, feeling blood drip on his nose, "I fucking hate that beast…"

Heidi put Noire down saying to the lynx, "Now, Noire, Daddy and I were having sex, you should be so mean to Dad when he's giving it to Mommy."

Heidi rubbed Noire's head, earning a low purr. She turned to Diesel, who was getting up, wiping his wounds with the shirt he tore off of Heidi, "Oh, my poor big bad wolf, attacked by the brave kitten, come on, I'll dress your wounds."

"And I didn't even get to come!" Diesel whined as Heidi led him into the bathroom.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Ricky had never laughed so hard before in his life. He had to grip the side of the table they were sitting at to keep himself from falling down. There were tears in his eyes and a hitch in his voice as he laughed. Diesel gave him a glare and said, "It's not funny, damn it!"

"Oh man!" Ricky said wiping the tears from his face, "It's so funny, I have no sympathy for you! Not an ounce, Diesel!"

Diesel let out a huff, glaring at Ricky, before he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. Noire rumbled low in her throat before she began to groom his hair, stopping every once in a while to scope out her surroundings.

They were in this pet friendly restaurant, waiting for Lula and Tank to arrive. Stephanie and Heidi had gone off to the bathroom to freshen up, leaving Noire with Diesel and Ricky. Ricky had asked about the bandages on Diesel's face, and Heidi, full of giggles had told Stephanie and Ricky the story. Of course, Ricky had laughed his ass off, along with Stephanie. Diesel was not amused, fucking vile beast.

"Oh yes, let's all have a chuckle at Diesel's expense," Diesel growled, trying to push Noire off his shoulders, earning a paw to his hands.

Noire was getting several looks from the patrons, they had never seen a cat like Noire. Heidi had bought her a hello kitty collar and harness so they could go out for walks. She was wearing the harness now, licking at Diesel's head. Ricky shook his head and said, "Stephanie wants a lynx now too, but I think a house cat will do."

Diesel nodded his head and said, "Good choice man, Noire is fucking nuts, and I think she understands what's going on around her."

Diesel felt Noire shift on his shoulders to watch a large German Shepard that had let out a soft whine. Diesel had to count his lucky stars, she hadn't mauled another living animal yet, except for the birds that landed on their rooftop terrace and the few chipmunks and squirrels she found on her walks. Oh yes, he couldn't forget Noire's favorite victim, him!

"Oh hey," Ricky said, after he got it together, "I need to tell you something about the stalker, It's an unmentionable, or someone who knows an unmentionable."

Diesel blinked his eyes and said, "Are you fucking kidding me? shit, I know Heidi and I have made a few enemies at the agency, but we haven't gotten to the point to where they would be fucking stalking my wife."

Ricky sipped his water, his face serious, "I think you need to question a few of these enemies, and question, I mean, beat them up and get answers."

Diesel gave Ricky a look and said, "Hey man, I can't be swinging punches at work anymore, I got suspended for punching a Suit in his fucking face."

"The Suit that groped Heidi?" Ricky asked, watching Noire, resume grooming Diesel, deeming the German Shepard not a threat.

"Yeah!" Diesel said, his eyes dark, "Stupid fucker."

"What are you two going on about?" Stephanie asked, sitting beside her husband, placing a hand on his knee, "You seem to be having a serious chat!"

"Oh yes, we are Steph," Diesel said, pulling Heidi close to him, ignoring the growl that came from Noire, "It seems your stalker, is a or knows an unmentionable."

"I bet it's that fruit loop, Vincent." Heidi said, her face serious, "He always has it out on the both of us!"

"Vincent is a wimp, he wouldn't have the balls to it," Diesel said, rolling his eyes, "I think it's a suit!"

"Well, can you find out, before you go around accusing people," Stephanie said, leaning against Ricky, "And I wish Tank and Lula would hurry up, I'm starving."

Ricky looked up seeing Tank's hulking form, "There he is, and he has-holy shit….."

Diesel turned to look at Tank and he said, "Damn! That is one….damn!"

Stephanie and Heidi's eyes were up looking at Tank and at Lula. Stephanie covered her mouth and she said, "I've never seen so much cheetah print before in my life…."

Lula was a big girl, at 5'4 she looked as though she might be 200 pounds. She had her hair done in braids, with streaks of gold and brown in her black hair. she was wearing a faux cheetah printed coat, over a cheetah printed sweater, that was over cheetah printed leggings. She wore a pair of cheetah printed boots too. Her long fingernails were cheetah printed as well. Diesel grabbed his beer, chugging it down in one go, to prevent the slur of words that wanted to come out.

"Guys, this is Lula," Tank said, once he reached the table, "Lula, this is Ricky, his wife Stephanie, Diesel, and his wife Heidi and their pet…cat, Noire."

"That's the funniest looking cat I've ever seen," Lula commented looking at Noire's colorful snowflake fur, "Is it sick or somethin'?"

"No, she used to be a fugly ass sweater," Heidi said, petting behind Noire's ears, earning a soft purr.

"Okay, that makes sense to me," Lula said, sitting in the chair beside Stephanie, "Tankie, you didn't tell me that you knew Heidi the tennis player, you know she did a commercial for victoria secret."

"Oh yes," Diesel said with a leer, "We remember that commercial, all those free panties…."

Lula looked over to Stephanie and Heidi, paused and then exclaimed, "You two are the Stephanie and Heidi! The two most popular girls from when I was in high school. Damn! You two are legends!"

Heidi and Stephanie nodded their heads, Stephanie smiled and said, "Are we really legends?"

"Hell yeah you two are legends!" Lula said with a smile, leaning forward, "You know the school hasn't had a homecoming dance at the dance hall ever since that night Morelli punched you in your face Heidi!"

Stephanie snorted and said, "And Joe got the shit beat out of him, right Ricky and Diesel?"

"He sure did," Diesel dais with a low growl, trying to bat Noire off his shoulders, "So, how is that fucker?"

"Oh Morelli works at the Trenton PD now" Lula said digging into the appetizers, "He's a detective now, but he does have a lingering hate for Stephanie and Heidi, especially Heidi."

"Oh, now what did we ever do to that man, to make him hate us that badly?" Stephanie asked Lula, who rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Well, you embarrassed him in front of the school, by rejecting him, publicly," Lula said pointing to Heidi, before she pointed to Stephanie, "And then you rejected him, your man beat him black and blue, and got him kicked off the team, he has a big list."

Lula was smart enough to move away from the topic about Morelli, she rounded on Heidi and asked, "So, what kind of weave do you use, that looks like 100 percent Indian hair!"

"Weave!" Heidi asked, grabbing her hair, "No way! This is my real hair, as if, like I would wear someone else hair!"

"You should come down to my shop and get it done, I own a beauty shop in Trenton, that's where me and Tankie met, he was in town to visit family, and his took his mother to her regular beauty shop, which just happened to be my shop, it was love at first sight!" Lula said with a sigh holding Tank's hand, "I don't know how my life existed without him."

"That's so adorable!" Stephanie cooed, holding Ricky's hand, 'She's so adorable, I approve, this is like finding a pair of red pumps on sale at Bloomingdales!"

"And punching a woman to get to them!" Heidi said turning to Lula.

"Much better than getting 75 percent off a pair Prada's," Lula said, but paused and then said, "No it isn't 75 percent off of Prada's is a great deal."

"Excellent deal," Stephanie said earning a nod of agreement from Heidi, "We should go shopping together."

"I could use a new Zebra printed purse," Lula said holding up her cheetah printed purse, "Cheetah spots are going out."

"I'll say," Diesel said earning a kick from Heidi, "Ouch, what?!"

"So, Lula, has Tank told you about Rangeman?" Ricky asked Lula, earning a nod.

"Oh yes, we're going to be moving up here together," Lula said gushing, "I've always wanted to live in New York City! Of course that means I have to manage the store from here, but I can handle it."

"Oh we can show you all the great places to shop, and eat, and to start fights at," Stephanie said, A smile on her face, "And of course, all the great places to have sex at too."

"And contrary to belief, subways are not good places to have sex, they're stinky and the perverts come on at night, and they watch you." Heidi said with a shudder, "Of course, Diesel and I wouldn't know about that…."

"Uh-huh," Ricky said, giving Diesel and Heidi pointed looks, "I'll believe that lie."

"Oh my goodness," A woman said walking up to Noire, "She is so pretty, is she friendly?"

"Yeah, go on and pet my pussy," Diesel said earning a kick from Heidi again, "Alright, I mean go and pet our friendly kitty."

"She looks like a bobcat, is she a hybrid?" The woman asked as she scratched Noire, earning a low purr of contentment.

"Oh no, she's a mutt," Diesel said with a smile, "Her mother is a sweater and her father, well, we don't know about the father."

"Oh, well, she's very nice, you must have trained her so well," The woman said looking over to Heidi and Diesel.

"Oh, well she hates my guts, you know its hate, when you're fucking your wife in the ass, and you get your face mauled by an angry pussy." Diesel said with a smile, causing everyone at the table to groan and cover their faces.

The poor woman could only sputter and walk away from the table, her face red. Stephanie kicked Diesel in the shin and hissed, "You're so fucking crude! You piece of shit!"

"I know, but that's how she loves me," Diesel said, hugging his wife, who shook her head and turned from Diesel, her face flushed.

"Well, this was a nice dinner, we should head over to our local watering hole for some cocktails and booze." Diesel said, fishing out some money from his pockets, "We'll take the pussy home, while you four head on."

Noire jumped off of Diesel's shoulders and into Heidi's arms as the couple got up to leave the restaurant. They had driven in Diesel's Corvette to get to the place in Manhattan. Diesel and Heidi walked out the place, Diesel pressed the button to unlock the car, and the car went up in a fire ball, knocking them both back.

"Holy shit!" Diesel said, getting up on his feet, shaking the buzzing sound out of his ears, "My fucking car!"

Diesel turned and helped Heidi up, who was trying to calm Noire down, "Kitten, are you okay?"

"I'm okay," Heidi said, turning to Diesel and then the car, "Your car is dead."

"I know that," Diesel said shaking his head, "Fuck, I just got that car too! who the fuck did this?!"

Heidi watched as a piece of scorched paper fluttered down to land by their feet. Heidi picked the piece of paper up and said, "Well, it's from my stalker, and he's pissed that we didn't finish what we started a few days back."

Diesel plucked the paper form Heidi's fingers and read; "Next time, Big Bad Wolf, put the cat outside so you're not interrupted."

"Well shit, that means the house is still bugged!" Diesel said, looking down at Heidi, who shook her head.

"No, maybe the stalker is looking in on us from the windows, we did fuck in front of the windows," Heidi said softly, biting her lip, "Diesel, we need to hurry up and find this piece of shit."

"Indeed," Diesel said, "I'm going to kill that fucker, for blowing up my baby….."

TBC…..

(Reviews are loved!)


	8. Tasty Pastry

Chapter 8! enjoy!

Tasty Pastry

"Uh…." Tank started, looking at the scene before him, "What is he doing? I'm serious, what is he doing?"

"I have no idea," Ricky said, tucking his hands into his pockets, looking at the scene also, "I really have no clue."

"Shit, the man acts like he had been blown up himself, do all white people act like this, white girl?" Lula asked Stephanie, pointing to the scene also.

"No, only Diesel," Stephanie said, watching Heidi try to coax Diesel out of the emergency metallic blanket, "That's our Diesel."

"Diesel come on now, it's just a car!" Heidi said, as her husband nursed a bottle of beer in his hands, "Diesel you're being ridiculous."

Moments after the car explosion, the EMTs and the firefighters arrived to put out the fire and to make sure everyone was alright. Diesel had demanded that he get a 'metal blanket' and something to chase the shock away, a beer was preferred. The EMTs didn't know what to do, they were stumped, until Heidi told them to just do it, give him what he wanted. That was over an hour ago.

"My car, my baby," Diesel whined before he sipped his beer, "I just got it a month ago."

Heidi rolled her eyes, putting Noire down on the ground, "Fine then, act like a wimp, Diesel, I'm going home, packing an overnight back and staying with Stephanie and Ricky, you have to watch over Noire."

Diesel perked up and said, slipping off the blanket, "Hey I'm all better now!" finishing his beer, "Hey, now, no need to leave me with the pussy, unless it's your pussy I'm stuck with."

Stephanie bit her lip, pulling at Ricky, "Ricky, our stalker just blew up Diesel's car, "Do you think they did anything else."

Ricky felt the same way Stephanie did, there was a possibility that the girls' stalker could possibly doing something right now.

"We're going to have to 86 going to the bar," Ricky said to Tank and Lula, "We have to go home and check things out."

"Well you all be careful," Tank said his voice serious, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, stay safe."

Tank held his arm out for Lula to grab and said, "After you, my dear…."

Lula smiled and grabbed his arm, "Thank you Tankie Wankie…." And the couple walked off to their car.

Diesel smiled and said in a mocking voice, "Thank you, Tankie Wankie!" earning a snicker from Heidi.

"I like Lula," Stephanie said to Diesel who shrugged his shoulders, "You shouldn't make fun of her nickname for Tank."

"Yeah, Big Daddy," Ricky said earning a giggle from Stephanie, while Diesel sputtered and blushed hard.

"I told you that with the gist you wouldn't say anything!" Diesel said, watching Ricky laugh at his face, "You're a bastard, Stephanie's rubbing off on you!"

Heidi grabbed Diesel's hand and said, "We'll see you soon, we're going home and packing an overnight bag that should give you a chance to hide all the toys you guys use."

It was Stephanie's turn to blush, "You are the ones that use toys and shit! And don't bring any of those weird German toys to my home, you left one of those there and I had a hell of a time explaining to Grandma Mazur that it wasn't mine of Ricky."

"No she didn't," Ricky said with a chuckle, wrapping an arm around Stephanie's waist, "Grandma Mazur just didn't believe her and bought us a few more for our anniversary."

Stephanie sputtered and pushed Ricky away to go home. Heidi and Diesel laughed softly and then they turned to walk to a secluded place to get home quickly.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Stephanie let out a groan, shifting through the pictures that had been left all over their home. They were pictures of Heidi and Diesel, having sex, apparently by the loft windows, which had the curtains wide open. Those fucking exhibitionist. Stephanie blushed at the expressions on Diesel and Heidi's face. They really got into their sex. Ricky made a sound as he shifted through the photos, "They're like teenagers, fucking horny all the time."

"And they do some serious stuff," Stephanie commented, looking at the picture of Heidi getting spanked, "I don't think we could do any of what they do…."

"Are you sure?" Ricky asked in a purr, nuzzling Stephanie's neck with his nose, "We could try, I'm sure you wouldn't mind being tied up."

Stephanie blushed and said, "Ricky you know how I don't like it when I'm out of control," pulling away from Ricky's nose, "Even if our stalker thinks our sex life is vanilla, it's chocolate enough for me."

Ricky smiled and kissed her cheek getting up and going over to grab a bottle of chilled wine, "Chocolate enough? I was thinking it was more fudge vanilla swirl," pouring them both a glass of wine, "Not too plain but not too chocolaty."

"Hey we tried anal before," Stephanie said earning an eye roll from Ricky, "Well, you stuck a finger up my butt, that's all the anal you'll get."

Ricky settled back down on the couch beside Stephanie, who went through the pictures. When Stephanie got to a picture of Diesel being mauled by Noire, the couple busted out with laughter, holding their sides. It was too fucking funny. Ricky wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "That feline has it in for Diesel."

"I'll say, he should have never made it from that ugly sweater Val gave him," Stephanie said sipping her wine, "Val told me that she had searched three hours to find it, shows how much hatred she has for the man."

"Does she still hate Heidi," Ricky asked, putting the pictures away in a large envelope, so they wouldn't get lost, "I know for a bit she did."

"Yeah, but now she doesn't, she has kids to worry about," Stephanie said, just as the door opened to their apartment and Diesel and Heidi came with a single duffle bag.

"Okay!" Diesel said sitting down close to Ricky and Stephanie, "Here's the deal, tomorrow, I'm going to go into the office, and find out who's been taking or giving away hose tiny cameras."

"And Stephanie, Deda called, we have to go shopping with him tomorrow for Rangeman, he received money to decorate the place, and he wants to start early." Heidi said carrying the duffle bag upstairs to the guest room.

"Oh goody! I hope it's the Ikea store!" Stephanie said clapping her hands, earning a nod, "Great! You know, Ricky and Tank have this crazy idea for a black color scheme…"

"Like Deda would let them!" Heidi said with a giggle as she sat beside Diesel, "HE'd put his foot down and make the color scheme hot pink."

"Please, don't let your father do that," Ricky pleaded to Heidi, "I know him, he would do it, if he's really angry."

The group laughed and then were silent, Stephanie shuddered and said, "I would really like to know who our stalker is, do you think it could be Morelli?"

"I don't know," Heidi said shrugging her shoulders, "It could be, he had the most to lose from us, remember when you were 16, and was working at the Tasty Pastry?"

"Oh yeah," Stephanie hissed, earning odd looks from Ricky, "It was when you were in boot camp, I decided that I needed a job, so I could save up for college, so I got a job at the Tasty Pastry."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

_For the first time in a few weeks, Stephanie felt accomplished. She had expressed to her Dad and Grandma that she wanted a job so she could earn some money for college. The adults thought it was a good idea and then Grandma Mazur told Stephanie that she knew the owner of the Tasty Pastry, she could get her a job there. The idea suit Stephanie just great, and two days later she was working at the bakery enjoying her job, and eating all the Boston crème doughnuts she could handle, for free! Her record was 24 doughnuts in one sitting, she should try for 25._

_Stephanie let out a sigh, leaning against the counter. It was 7 PM and the shop would close up in half an hour. It was just her, and frankly she was bored! She had gotten an text from Heidi a few hours back, stating that she was in town with Diesel and would be stopping by her place to pick her up and take her out for dinner tonight. Stephanie had sent her a text back, and told her that she was at work, and to pick her up there. All she had to do was wait 45 more minutes and then she would free to leave and enjoy her work free weekend!_

_Stephanie looked up from her phone, hearing the bell jingle indicating that a customer had entered the store. Stephanie groaned and saw that it was Joe Morelli, swaggering into the bakery as if he owned the place, ugh the fucking piece of shit. Ever since Heidi, Diesel and Ricky left, he had been acting as though he had made them leave, when it was a given fact that everyone knew that Ricky enlisted, Diesel was "Transferred" to a special school in Russia and Heidi graduated early and went off to Yale. Now Morelli acted as though he owned the school, even if everyone hated his guts. Fucking slob._

_"Hey Stephanie," Morelli started but Stephanie pointed to the door and said, "Get out, you piece of shit."_

_"You can't treat a paying customer like that," Morelli argued glaring at Stephanie who rolled her eyes and gave him her best glare, "I'll call your boss and tell her that you kicked a paying customer out the shop."_

_Ugh, she fuking hated that Joe was right, "Fine, what do you want?!" grabbing a white box and putting lined paper in it._

_"I want a cupcake, with a cherry on top," Joe said with a leer, slowly making his way behind the counter, what the fuck?! "And I want Manoso's cupcake to boot."_

_"Get the fuck away from me, Morelli!" Stephanie started but Joe caught her and slammed her onto the floor, tearing away at her uniform, "GET OFF ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_

_Joe growled and hissed, "Keep screaming no one can hear you, it's just you and me and these pastries-"_

_Stephanie shrieked as a glass rained down on them, and Joe groaned loudly in agony, rolling off of Stephanie. Stephanie looked up and saw Heidi looming over them both, the remains of a glass pastry dish in her hands. Heidi looked down at Joe with wild eyes and then snapped, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_

_Joe let out a cry as Heidi kicked him hard in the side over and over again, screaming about Russian mob bosses and military forces cutting his balls off. Stephanie tried to pull Heidi off of Joe, if it weren't for the fact that a cop came in to get some cake, Joe would have been beaten to a pulp. The cop pulled Heidi off with ease, he had to handcuff her to protect Joe from her. once he got the story straight he had asked Stephanie if she wanted to press charges against him. Stephanie had told him no, much to the displeasure of Heidi, on the grounds that he had been beaten half to death, and that should make up for the fact that he almost committed rape. After Joe was forced out the shop with the cop, Stephanie pleaded with Heidi not to tell her fathers, Stephanie's dad, or Diesel or Ricky, especially not Ricky, he'd wind up in jail for murdering Joe._

_"Fine I won't tell, I don't like that idea, Stephanie, but I won't tell," Heidi said, as they sat in Heidi's car, drinking Coffee that was laced with vodka, to calm Stephanie down, "Let's make a promise; if Joe ever tries something stupid around us again, we fucking end his life."_

_"Promise," Stephanie said, the vodka making her nice and warm, "We rub him out! Like mobster!"_

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel whistled, watching as Ricky went blanked face in a second, "You should have not have told him that, Stephanie, you pissed him off."

"You mean to tell me that Morelli, that ass hole, tried to rape you, and you never told anyone?" Ricky asked Stephanie who nodded her head, shifting away from Ricky, "And A cop, who could have arrested him on the spot, stopped Heidi from killing him, which would have done us a favor!"

"I felt sorry for him!" Stephanie argued, putting her wine glass down, "Heidi nearly killed him, he had a ruptured spleen, a bruised spin and a cracked skull, he had to get a metal plate in his head."

Ricky shook his head and said, "Not the point! He almost raped you and you let him go free, what if he has done this to another woman!? What would have happened if Heidi hadn't been there?! I don't care if this was nine years ago! The point of the matter is you let that crazy man go and possibly try again with someone else!"

Ricky rounded on Heidi and said, "And you! You should have ignored Stephanie's pleas, and told me or someone right away, I don't care if you two are close friends, that bastard laid hands on my woman, I don't care if I had ended up in prison, I would have been killing that dick and doing the world a favor!"

Ricky got up and stormed out the house, muttering something about women and their soft hearts. Diesel cracked opened a bottle of beer and said sipping it, "I've never seen Ricky that mad before, shit, he gave you both a speech!"

Heidi placed a hand over her heart and said, "We got Ricky mad at us."

"I know, and all this happened nine years ago too," Stephanie said looking over to Heidi, who nodded her head, "Why should it matter now?"

"Babe, Kitten," Diesel said leaning forward, his face serious, "Let me clue you in on how the way a man thinks, Joe touched Ricky's woman, he was trying to rape you, Stephanie, and you let a would be rapist go, of course he's going to be mad, even if a decade has past. Heidi, you let Stephanie talk you out of telling about this would be rapist, I'm mad at you for doing that, you two are smarter than that, you should have told us something! I would have made sure that Ricky wouldn't have killed him!"

Diesel stood up and said, "I'll go and make sure he doesn't do something crazy, we won't be back tonight, I'm going right into the office to find out who is stalking you two, I'm taking Ricky with me, we're going to need some time to cool down, from the news you just told us."

Diesel finished his beer off and then left the house as well. Stephanie and Heidi could hear them talking outside of the door and then walk off. Stephanie sighed and said, "Okay, I can say I fucked up, we both fucked up, I've never seen Ricky so mad before."

"I've never seen Diesel so disappointed, shit, we fucked up….." Heidi said with a groan, leaning back in the couch, "We didn't even get goodbye kisses that's how bad it is."

"We have to make it up to them some way," Stephanie said with a sigh tapping her chin, "But I don't know what…"

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Diesel groaned softly, trying to stop the elephants from trampling his brain, they got fucked up last night. The moment he closed the door to Ricky and Stephanie's place, Ricky was by him yapping his head off about women and how they acted so noble all the god damn time. Fuck, Diesel hadn't wanted to hear that shit, so he offered that they go, pick up some booze and go back to the loft and get wasted. That's what they did, they got fucked up. When they woke up the next day, Diesel and Ricky thought they had gone to war, by the way their bodies were so sore and covered in bruises and claw marks. Apparently they had gotten into a spat of some sorts about their wives. Ricky had swung at him, and then Diesel swung back and they had gotten into it. Noire wasn't pleased to see them fight near to where she was sleeping and she had mauled them both.

"Note to self," Ricky said giving Diesel two aspirins he found in the guest bathroom, "Don't get drunk around a territorial bobcat."

Diesel looked over to Noire who hissed at them and jumped on top of her favorite spot, the bookshelf, "Shit, it's like she has PMS all the time."

They took their medicine and cleaned their wounds up. Diesel fed Noire some raw chicken and beef and then the two left for the Agency Office. Diesel led Ricky past several doors and to a solid metal door that had the words, "Electrical," written in the middle of it. Diesle opened the door and said, "Watts! What's up man."

A man with wild red hair and pale skin covered with freckles looked up from whatever they were doing showing bright brown eyes that were magnified from the goggles they were wearing. The man wore a pair of acid washed jeans, and a hot pink shirt. He was a man stuck in the 80's

"Thaddeus, what's up?!" Watts said pulling his goggles off and looking at the two, "Oh this must be Ricky, I've heard about him many times from Heidi, Mister Tall Dark and Sexy…."

Diesel waved off the comment and said, "Yeah, yeah, but he ain't Russian like me, we have a question for you."

Ricky walked over to Watts, who leaned back in his computer chair yawning, "Mr. Evanston told you about the stalker Heidi and my wife picked up, right?"

"Yep sure did," Watts said with a frown looking at the two men, "I'm two steps ahead of you both, I took the liberty of setting up cameras in the equipment area, so I could watch who was taking the cameras. I've narrowed the suspects down by how many cameras they took and the frequency they came into the area, there's one person whom you two should be looking for."

Watts motioned them over to a computer. He turned it on and pulled up the video stream to the cameras he placed in the equipment area. He opened a file and showed the two men a small woman going into the equipment area, picking up several tiny cameras, and then walking out of it. Diesel rubbed his chin and said, "That's Gina, the administrative assistant, she's not even an Unmentionable, what the fuck is she doing with those.

"Well, in the last four days, she took about 60 of them, and she's been leaving with them and not coming back with them. I say she's giving them to that stalker." Watts said earning two shoulder claps from two excited men.

"Well, let's go have a chat with Ms. Gina, right now," Ricky said to Diesel, earning a head nod.

TBC….

(It will only take a few seconds to leave this humble girl a review, I love your feedback and response, it makes me all fuzzy inside! Thank you!)


	9. The Ikea Store Always Help

Chapter nine! enjoy!

not mine, I know, jeez, okay, shit...the Stephanie Plum would be much better than what it is now! B[

The Ikea Store Always Help!

The trip to the Ikea store should have had Stephanie and Heidi happy, it always did! They were looking for furniture for Rangeman, and possibly look for a few pieces for their own home. The only thing on their minds were their husbands, who left angry last night. And why were they angry, because of something that happened nine years ago, almost a lifetime ago! Jeez, like it's the end of the fucking world!

"Those dogs," Stephanie said, walking past a white bed set, "Here we are in the best store in the world, and they have us feeling like the bad guys!"

"Yeah, it's not like we told them that we ha affairs and shit," Heidi said watching her father test out sofas, "We just told them that Morelli tried to rape you, and you let him go free!"

"Well, now that we said it out loud, it does sound pretty bad," Stephanie said biting her lip and sitting on a soft steel grey loveseat, "I mean we did let a would be rapist go."

"Yes, we did," Heidi said, sitting beside Stephanie, "I guess I can see why they could get a bit miffed, but not angry, it happened nine years ago."

"What are you two talking about?" Nico asked walking over to the two women, "Here we are in Ikea! And you two look like you've been given bad news!"

"Yeah, well, I told my husband something that occurred nine years ago, and he didn't take it too kindly," Stephanie said with a huff, staring up Nico, who blinked and looked over to Heidi, "Here, sit down, Mr. Evanston, it's a long story…"

After Stephanie told Nico what happened, Nico sighed and said, "Well, I don't liked what you did, Stephanie, but the way Carlos acted was a bit much, like you said, it all occurred years ago, and getting made now, will not change the past."

"Thank you!" Stephanie said with a huff, "And the two of them have gone off and probably got pissed drunk, found cheap broods to take home and are still fucking them now!"

"I don't think so," A voice said, making the trio look up, "I saw them down at the Agency, talking to Watts."

Jeanne Ellen smiled at the three, before she sat down in Heidi's lap, earning a grunt from the woman. She kissed Heidi on her cheek and said, "Hello! Why didn't you tell me you two had stalkers?!"

"Oh yeah, Gina, you were beside yourself last night," Lester said, walking up to the four, pushing a load cart that had furniture on it, "While we were fucking that chick we picked up at the bar."

"What are you two doing together?" Heidi asked, glaring at Jeanne and Lester, "I thought we banned you two from speaking to each other!"

"Well, we don't care, besides, we pick up wonderful women together!" Jeanne said kissing Heidi on her lips, "You and Diesel should join us in an orgy, not Stephanie, we know she's a fucking stick in the mud."

Heidi rolled her eyes and Nico asked, "What are you two doing today?"

"Oh we're picking out furniture for our new apartment!" Lester said looking down at the group, "Jeanne and I are moving together, we found this great place in soho, and we had to get it."

"You and Jeanne?" Stephanie asked, watching Jeanne nuzzle Heidi, "Are you two fucking?"

"Hey, if my dick slips in-" Lester started but Nico shushed him up and said with a glare, "No, we don't want to hear!"

Jeanne huffed glaring at Lester, "That one time, I'm still a lesbian, and my offer still stands, Heidi," hugging Heidi, who hugged her back, "Anyways, yeah, Jackass one and two were down at the office, they told me that they had gotten drunk at yours and Diesel's place and got mauled by a bobcat."

"Sounds legit," Heidi said as she pushed Jeanne off her to stand up, "Did they tell you anything else?"

"Yep, they have a suspect, That Gina woman, or whatever," Jeanne said standing up and dusting off her clothes, "They told me about the story you told them, Stephanie, and I must say, they're a bunch of jackasses for acting like that now, when It happened almost a decade ago."

Stephanie sighed and said, "Thank you! I know they should be a little miffed, but jeez!"

"They're men, all they think about are their egos and dicks, right Lester?" Jeanne asked Lester who shrugged his shoulders.

"I do, but I don't know about Ricky and Diesel, they like to keep their emotions all bottled up and then they explode." Lester said with a smile, "Oi! You ready to go pay for this shit, woman, we have to go pick out appliances too, I'm sick of eating take out curry."

"So why are you two moving in together?" Nico asked Jeanne and Lester, earning two looks from the.

"Well, since Rangeman is in New York City, I needed to move to the city, and Jeanne well, she is my hook up buddy, we have to stay close by." Lester said with a blush, while Jeanne looked away, "Look, we gotta go, later haters."

Nico smiled watching the two walk away, "Oh those two are together," earning squeals from Heidi and Stephanie.

"And how do you know, Deda?!" Heidi asked grabbing her father's arm, "Jeanne is totally a lesbian!"

"Yeah," Stephanie said, "We all know she likes women and that your daughter is at the top of her list," latching onto Nico's other arm.

"Oh ho," Nico said with glee, "She and Lester are doing the deed, no matter what lies they tell you, besides, if you two weren't so busy moping, you two would have seen them kissing in cabinetry area."

Stephanie and Heidi squealed loudly, walking with Nico through the furniture area. Screw being sad, with this juicy tid bit, they could buy a household of furniture!

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"That Gina bint is sure as hell hard to find," Diesel said as he and Ricky prowled the ten floors of the Agency building, "I mean, she shouldn't be too hard to find, she's like a normal person!"

"Normal people can disappear too, Diesel," Ricky said as the startled a couple having sex in the break room, "Uh…"

"Aw fuck, Romeo and Juliet!" Diesel said glaring at the two, "Go get a fucking room! Shit, some people-aw fuck, it's Gina!"

The woman gasped, looking at Diesel and Ranger, before she turned to her partner and said, "Uh…"

"Yeah, uh!" Diesel said walking into the break room, "You're stalking our wives, what do you need with all those cameras, why are you taking pictures of us?! Are you looking for pointers, you could have asked, shit, what is-"

"DIESEL!" Ricky said with a growl, turning to Diesel, "Ranting, stop, now!"

"Okay," Ricky said turning to the couple, "Why are you stalking our wives?"

"Gina, what are they talking about?" The man asked Gina, who bit her lip, her eyes shining with tears, "Gina, are you harassing Diesel?

"I…I'm so sorry!" Gina wailed, sitting down in a chair, "I'm sorry, but he's blackmailing me, he won't stop the blackmailing until he's done!"

"Who won't stop blackmailing you?" The man asked, sweeping Gina in his arms, "Gina!"

"This man, he…he found out that my father did something in Trenton, something illegal, and now he's holding it over my head, " Gina wailed, hugging her lover, "He told me that I would take the blame and that I would be going to jail."

"What's this bastards name?" Diesel asked, leaning forward to look at Gina who sobbed and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Joe Morelli," Gina whimpered looking up at Diesel and Ricky's blank faces.

"Gina, you don't have to worry about Morelli," Ricky said softly, looking at the woman, "He won't bother you again, we promise you, we'll make sure."

Gina pulled herself out of her lover's grip and then said hugging Diesel and Ricky, "Thank you two, he's been harassing me for months!"

Gina's lover went over to Gina and asked, "Why didn't you tell me Gina, I would have done something."

"I didn't want you harmed, he threatened you, George, he would have pulled strings, he would have done something bad!"

George smiled and said, leaning down and kissing Gina, "No, he wouldn't have done shit, I'm an unmentionable, he would find his face smashed in, if he did anything."

Gina smiled and said with a smile, " I forgot you were, why didn't I tell you before, George?"

Diesel and Ricky watched the two obviously new love birds walk out the break wrapped around each other. Diesel turned to Ricky and then asked, "How did she forget that he was an unmentionable? He must have popped up in her apartment a few times…"

Ricky shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don' know, but we got Morelli, and we're going to kill him."

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

Heidi knew something was off, the moment she and Stephanie walked into her loft. She couldn't see it, but something was off. Heidi turned to Noire, and saw that the lynx was sleeping soundly in her favorite spot, on the bookshelf. Well, if it was something dangerous or bad, Noire would have been up and hissing.

Stephanie turned to Heidi and asked, "What's up, Heidi?"

"Something is off-AH!" Heidi yelped as a body jumped on her.

"Hello Hussy!" A voice squealed in Heidi's ear, "Hello Stephanie!" The body on top of Heidi wiggling.

"Celia!" Stephanie said looking down at the young woman, a smile on her face, "How are you doing?! How was Russia?"

Celia got up and flashed both women a smile. Celia had grown up from a pretty little girl, to a gorgeous woman. At 20, going on 21, she had the men chasing after her. she looked like the female version of Ricky, but with a darker skin tone. Her long black hair was up in a ponytail and her eyes danced with glee. She wore a long sweater dress, black leggings and black fuzzy boots with black pom poms on them. she had gone away to Russia to learn about Russian architect for her major. Of course Papi wasn't going to let her stay alone in a different country, so Diesel's father had Celia stay with a 'mysterious relative.'

"Russia was fantastic!" Celia said, looking at the two, "I saw so much of St. Petersburg, and Moscow and Nicolas took me Siberia, so much fun!"

Celia smiled coyly and then held her hand out, showing a huge diamond ring on her hand, "I'm getting married!"

Stephanie and Heidi squealed loudly, looking down at the ring, asking several questions. Celia waved them off saying, "You'll meet him soon, he's in the shower!"

"I'm out the shower!" a voice boomed, with a heavy Russian accent, "I'm coming do, ja!"

The moment Celia's fiancé walked down the stairs, Heidi nearly fainted. There, standing in a short towel, water still dripping from his chest was her husband. It wasn't her husband, but he looked like him. He was shorter, his blond hair a bit brighter and his eyes were a soft dark blue, not like Diesel's baby blue eyes.

"Holy shit," Stephanie said with a gasp, "You're marrying Diesel's look a like!"

"Oh you must be talking about Thaddeus, I'm his older brother, Nicolas." Nicolas said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Celia, "And this is my wonderful wife to be, Celia."

"SO that means, you're my brother in law," Heidi said composing herself, "And when you two get married, that'll make you my sister in law, Celia, and then that would make Stephanie my sister in law! Oh my goodness Stephanie! We're family now!"

"Uh…what kind of logic is that?!" Celia asked looking at the two hug each other, "Nicolas, welcome to the crazy family!"

The group turned to the loft door and watched as Diesel and Ricky walked into the loft. Diesel smiled and said, "Hey! We found out who the stalker is! It's-"

"Thaddeus!" Nicolas boomed walking over to his brother, "How are you doing brother?!"

"Uh…." Diesel said, looking around at the group, "What's going on?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you had an older brother, Diesel!" Heidi asked, shaking her husband, "Look at him, he looks just like you!"

"Oh, Nicolas,well, he went off to Russia when I was eight...so...yeah..." Diesel said as his brother clapped him hard on the shoulder, "Ouch, what are you doing in America, I thought you were staying in Russia indefinitely."

"Yes, I thought so too, but then Celia came, and we fell in love, and we're going to get married." Nicolas said with a smile, hugging Celia, while Ricky's eyebrow twitched.

"That's great!" Diesel said giving his brother a manly one armed hug, "Glad to see you settling down, Ricky, this guy here, would sleep with every girl and leave them in a heart beat."

"That was when I was 18, Thaddeus, I'm 32, I need to-"

"You're 32, and about to marry my youngest sister," Ricky said to Nicolas who nodded his head, while Celia sighed and hugged him, "You're almost 12 years older than her, no way am I going to allow this to happen!"

"You can't stop us, Carlos!" Celia snapped, her hands on her hips, "Besides! Papi and Mama gave us their blessings already, as did Nicolas's parents."

"Our parents are allowing this circus!" Ricky moaned rubbing his eyes, "They must be crazy! How long have they known about this engagement?!"

"A year, Nicolas proposed last year," Celia said with a smile, looking up at her fiancé with love, "A whole wonderful year, and now that we're back in the States, we can plan our wedding!"

"Heidi," Stephanie said to her friend, "We have a wedding to plan, we can make it into the perfect wedding!"

"You are so right!" Heidi squealed, going over to Celia, "Daddy can make your dress, and we can go to the Ikea store-"

"Why are you going to the Ikea store to plan a wedding?" Ricky asked, perplexed his eyes wide with horror, "You go there to get furniture!"

"Yes, and weddings are a perfect excuses to update what furniture we have, oh, Ricky, I bought us a new bedroom set! Now I'm thinking about getting us a new kitchen!" Stephanie said, as she, Heidi and Celia looped arms together.

"The Ikea store? Hmm, there're none in our part of Russia, I should buy some things as well, Nicolas and I could use a new living room set!" Celia said as the three walked over to the loft door, "And a bedroom set, and a new bathroom!"

"Celia, Ikea even has a little restaurant, we can get lattes and shop for that ultra-cute bathroom set!" Heidi and Stephanie said as they left the loft.

Nicolas looked over to his brother and Ricky asking, "Should I be concerned?"

"I'd be concerned if you weren't concerned," Ricky said walking over to Nicolas, his faced set, "Now, Diesel and I are going to give the usual warnings, like, if you hurt Celia in anyway….we'll castrate you."

"If you cheat on her with anyone else," Diesel said waving his hand in the air, "We'll hunt you down, and feed your innards to a bunch of sharks…"

"Your body will never be found," Ricky said his voice grim.

"Your head will placed on a pike, for all to see," Diesel said looking over to his brother, who chuckled and walked over to the both of them.

"You two, I like you both, ja," Nicolas said, with a hearty laugh, patting Ricky and Diesel on the head, "Let us celebrate this joyous moment with the Vodka I got for you, Thaddeus."

"He thinks this is a joke," Ricky said to Diesel as they went into the kitchen with Nicolas.

"Indeed," Diesel said but hell, who was he to turn down good Russian Vodka.

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

"So, we're having a big old family dinner, here at your place, Thaddeus," Nicolas said looking over to his brother and Heidi, "We thought you wouldn't mind."

"Oh no, we don't mind, our house always is the hangout spot, it must be because of the location," Diesel said waving his chopsticks in his brothers direction, "So, you can crash here, if you want, since like, Heidi and I will be at Ricky and Stephanie's place, hashing out a plan to kill Morelli."

"Why are we killing him?" Stephanie asked Diesel looking at his shocked face, "I mean-"

"We forgot to tell the women, Diesel," Ricky said, before he grabbed Stephanie's hand and said, "Babe, Morelli is your stalker, he's been blackmailing a woman at Diesel and Heidi's job, so he could get access to us. It ends now, so don't worry, we'll come up with a plan."

"I KNEW IT!" Stephanie said standing up from the table, Chinese take away boxes tumbling on the surface, "That rat bastard! I bet he's still butthurt about high school!"

"And I bet he lives in his parents' basement, making plans to kill us!" Heidi moaned grasping at her chest, heaving hard, "I feel faint, Diesel! The room is spinning."

"Oh, get over yourself, Hussy!" Celia said her eyes serious, "What you have to do now, is formulate a plan, a plan for revenge! You have to make elaborate plans, using your wits and smarts! You don't want to go down in the history books as two idiots, right?!"

"You're right!" Stephanie said looking over to Celia who nodded her head, "We have to make a great plan, a plan that is go great, that-that even we won't understand!"

"No wait a minute…"Ricky started, but Celia waved him off.

"That's right! We have to come up with a huge plan, I know with Nicolas's brains, and Diesel's muscles, we can get rid of Morelli!" Celia said punching the open palm of her hand, "We can do this, we can get Morelli!"

Nicolas shook his head and said with a smile, "But first, we need to do family dinner, ja?"

Celia smiled prettily and said, "Oh yes, we have to do the family dinner, now ,what seems to be a good menu, Russian or Cuban? We could do a fusion of-"

"What about the plan?" Heidi asked Celia who looked up from her phone.

"Oh that silly plan can wait, we have a family dinner to prepare for! Jeez, it's not like Morelli will do something stupid anytime soon!" Celia snapped, before she smiled, "Heidi, you know how to make beet soup, right? I know you do, make enough for 20 people, I invited Papi, Mama, your dads, Diesel and Nicolas's parents, Stephanie's dad and grandma and her sister and that dopey man she's married to and all the kids! Oh! I also invited Jeanne and Lester, who said he'd bring Tank with him too!"

"Oh yes, what a great and elaborate plan, kill him with beet soup," Ricky chuckled, earning a slap from Heidi.

"Okay…I'll go change the sheets to the bed upstairs, please, keep in mind that Heidi and I had sex on that bed nearly every night." Diesel said getting up from the table.

"Oh, it's okay, Nicolas and I had sex on it too!" Celia said with a giggle, making Heidi gag loudly with Stephanie and Ricky.

"Gross! Now I know we need a fucking new bed! It's nine, is the Ikea store still open?!" Heidi asked, earning a shrug from Stephanie.

"I've had it up to here with that damn Ikea store!" Ricky snapped standing up and slamming his hands on the table, "Now! You're going to go to Ashley's Furniture, and fucking pick out a bed there, if I see any Swedish named bedroom up there next week, I'm coming after you and Stephanie, _entender?!_

Heidi looked over to Stephanie and said, "We understand, but, what do you mean by coming after us? Is this a sexual meaning? I mean, I'll take one for the team and ride you, but Stephanie here, she's nothing but vanilla Hogen Daz."

Ricky shook his head and said, "I give up, let's just go prep for this dinner, okay?"

"What do you mean by vanilla Hogen Daz?!" Stephanie snapped to Heidi, who shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"If It was up to you, all you would do is missionary style with Ricky." Heidi said, making Stephanie yell out in outrage and make a grab at her, "Hey! Watch these arms, I've won grand slams with these babies!"

"I'll break those fucking babies!" Stephanie roared, chasing after Heidi, who stuck her tongue out and ran away, "You bitch!"

"I love this family!" Nicolas sighed to Celia, who giggled and nodded her head ,"We are so blessed!"

"I'll say, wait until we get them all together!" Celia said with a smile

TBC…..

The moral of this chapter is; the Ikea store is not the answer to all your problems, but you can get some swanky shit there anyways!

Reveiws and feedback is always loved! :D


End file.
